


Just one night

by Akikofuma



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikofuma/pseuds/Akikofuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor finds Loki sitting on the rainbow bridge, wanting to ease his brothers obvious pain. It leads to more than either had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Thorki story written one long night. Hope you enjoy it.~

Loki had never wanted this to happen. Never wanted to feel like this. It wasn't supposed to be this way. And yet, here he was, battling the demon within him, a demon so powerful it made him breathless. The god of mischief and lies was now not only battling the teasing words of his so called friends, and the disappointment in the eyes of his father, no, he was battling himself as well.

Never in his life had he been this tired. 

He sat on the rainbow bridge, his legs dangling carelessly over the abyss beneath him as he starred of into nothing. It was peaceful here, quiet. Loki could breath, feeling the restraints that kept his chest tight loosen. Restraints formed by emotions that he had never wanted or asked for. And yet, whenever he wandered the halls of the palace, the streets or forests surrounding it, it was as if every breath was painful. 

He had escaped the noise of yet another feast to celebrate the perfection of his older brother. Loki scoffed. The big oaf had simply won the annual tournament the King held to amuse his people. The black haired god had always thought the tournament to be ridiculous, testosterone guided men trying to prove to the other that they had the bigger dick. And his brother was just like them. 

Loki had always despised how Thor was just as a man of Asgard was expected to be. Big, broad, loud, enjoying such foolish things as drinking and chasing maidens, or fighting his friends in the training arena just for the fun of it. 

The pale man would never understand what there was to enjoy in those things. He had always preferred a good book over a fight, and silence over noise. But the men and women eating and drinking in the great hall had been so loud that even his beloved library didn't serve his needs, the annoying sounds creeping through the doors and walls, making his head pound dully. And so he had escaped to the only place he knew no one else would be. 

Images of his brother sitting at the table, drinking sweet wine from a golden cup with a beautiful maiden on his lap forced their way into his mind, the demon within him roaring with displeasure. Loki closed his eyes, his brows furrowed as he slayed the beast for what seemed to be the millionth time. What was it to him if his brother indulged a fair maiden that was all to eager to spread her dirt legs for the prince of Asgard?

It shouldn't bothered him, it shouldn't make him feel what he was, and yet the thought of Thor with some whore was like poison, seeping from his mind into his heart and soul, making it hard to breath once more, the restraints snapping back over his chest, laboring his breathing. 

He didn't understand how he could hate and love the same person so deeply. He despised Thor, and everything the young prince stood for, and yet he could not bear when he was gone, could not survive without seeing him at least once a day, couldn't fathom being without him. He yearned to reach out his slender hands and touch the blond hair, tug at the golden strands, dig his teeth into the tanned skin of his brothers neck.

Loki snorted. He could imagine the face of his brother all too well if he ever gave into his need. Shock and most of all confusion would grace his brothers ruggedly handsome face. Thor was not stupid, and he had a good heart, but his intelligence was no match for Loki's. He would probably be able to talk himself out of the situation, his silver tongue once more forming sweet lies on his thin lips. 

Somewhere along the long road of his seemingly inevitable suffering he had pondered the thought of simply taking Thor for one night, and stealing the memory from his after. Wondering if one night of passion and the god of thunder at his mercy would sooth the burning inside him. He had quickly dismissed the idea. No, he didn't want to rape his brother, and then steal the dreadful memory. He wished for his brother to embrace him, to touch him, to moan his name. A fantasy that would never come true.

Loki laid his head back, staring up into the dark sky. How had he ever gotten here? How had he sunk this deep? Did he not have enough troubles without desiring his brother in a way that could only be called perverse. A father that he was never good enough for, a mother that pitied him, a brother that acted as if he needed protection and care and yet forgot about him more often then not?

Oh how glorious would the expression on their fathers face be if he ever found out about his feelings for Thor. It was almost worth getting banished. Almost. 

“Brother.” 

Loki jumped, snapping his eyes open at the familiar voice, turning his head to look at the tall man standing beside him.

“What are you doing here?” he snapped, green orbs staring into blue ones, his voice sharper than he had intended. “Isn't there a feast to your honor, brother?”

“The feast is not complete without my brother.” Thor said simply, sitting down next to Loki. “I know you are not fond of them, but I had hoped you would come because, as you said, it was to my honor.”

“I will come to your feast once you have done something that really deserves honor and praise.” the young sorcerer answered.

“Your words always cut deep, brother of mine.” Thor said quietly. Loki quirked a brow as he turned to look at the blond man beside him.

“And why is that, Thor? Surely you do not need my praise when the whole of Asgard, including the king and queen are more than willing to shower you in it.” 

“It is your praise that I always long for the most, Loki.” Thor answered, turning to face his brother, his expression serious as he stared into the green eyes of the slender man. “Maybe because it is impossible to get.”

“Stop your sulking, Thor. It doesn't become you.” Loki scoffed, deliberately turning his face away from his brother, the demon inside him roaring with fury. He had upset his brother, and his emotions were torn. He felt victorious, practically glowing with glee that his brother longed for something from him. And yet he couldn't help the steady pain that mixed with his pleasure, the expression on his brothers face making his heart clutch. 

“I do not sulk, little brother. I am simply unhappy that I have once more failed to make you proud. I won for you.” the quiet answer came, making Loki's lips curl into a bitter grin.

“For me, you say? Shouldn't you be winning it for a fair maiden so that you may bed her?” he asked, leaning his head back once more, growing tired of the sight before him. 

“I have no interest in bedding a maiden tonight.”

“And what does hold your interest tonight, dear brother?” Loki asked, venom dripping from his words. “Maybe a man has caught your eye?”

“As always you know me much too well, brother.” The response made Loki's head snap forward, his brow quirked into a perfect arch as he looked at his brother. For once it seemed that his brother had managed to surprise him. 

“Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be courting that poor man? What a treat you will be to kiss brother. I can smell the ale on your lips and tongue from here.” His chest tightened as the demon roared once more, tugging at his heart with his claws.

“Have you ever said anything nice to anyone, Loki?” Thor asked, a small smile gracing his lips. “I cannot remember a day in our lives where your words have been softer than steel.”

“Soft words will be given to who deserves them.” the younger said, shrugging lightly. “They do not call me silvertongue without reason.”

“And right they are calling you that, brother.” Thor answered. “And yet, I have never received kind words from you, no matter how hard I try. Why is that?”

Loki frowned, for just a second, before schooling his face once more. He didn't want his brother to see his emotions. Did not want to grant him a look into his troubled mind and soul. 

“Maybe if you were less of an annoying oaf, I would grant you what you seem to so desperately wish for.” 

“Maybe if you were less bitter about your position in this world you would not have to be the way you are.” Thor's words caught Loki off guard, making him look at his brother once more. The blond gave him another soft smile.

“Do not think me stupid, Loki. I may not have been blessed with your mind, but I can see your anger and disappointment clearly. The subtle rage that seems to boil in your veins.” Thor moved closer to his brother, reaching for his hand, much as he had done when they were children, when Loki had hurt himself, brushing his callous fingers over the much softer skin. “What angers you so, Loki? What turned the happy boy I once knew into the man I see before me now?”

Rage bubbled in the sorcerer's chest at his brothers words. 

“You know nothing of my anger, Thor.” he snapped, moving to stand, pulling his hand from his brothers. Thor quickly stood, blocking Loki's path of escape.

“Because you never talk to me anymore.” He said, his voice rising. “How could I know what angers you if you do not tell me? I cannot read your mind brother, as much as I wish I could.” 

“Get out of my way.” Loki sneered, green eyes sparkling with violent anger. 

“Not until you speak to me! I cannot bear this distance Loki, I cannot bear how we have drifted apart! We used to be so close, little brother, do you not remember? Do you not remember the days we spent together in the sun? There was a time you came to me with whatever hurt you, trusting and knowing that I would be able to fix it. What has become of us that you cannot come to me any longer?” The words were laced with hurt,and anger, and Loki couldn't help himself, the restraints around his chest tightening to where he thought he could not take another breath.

“Some things cannot be fixed.” Loki finally replied. “Some things are not meant to be fixed, Thor.”

“And you believe you are one of these things?” 

“I know I am.” Green eyes searched Thor's face, before finally settling on the man's eyes. 

“You are alone in that thought, brother. Can you not trust me one more time? Can you not accept my help just once, for old times sake? I see you losing yourself in pain and hatred, and it breaks me to see my brother in such a state. Let me help you, Loki. I know I can.” Thor insisted, taking a step towards Loki, their chests almost touching, towering over his brother. 

“Help me?” Loki replied bitterly, the words dripping from his lips with such disdain he could feel his brother tremble. “You want to help me, do you?” Loki whispered. “Then tell me, dearest brother of mine, how do you think to get fathers attention for me? How will you silence the mouths of all Asgardians that look at me with such hatred, that whisper behind my back? How do you think to prove to our beloved father that I am not useless, that I _have_ achieved greatness in my life? That I have succeeded in things others could only dream of?!” his voice grew louder and louder as he finally let himself lose control, his anger spinning out of control, filling his every nerve. “How do you think to wipe the pity from mothers eyes when she looks at her misfit son? How do you think to free my shackles, the only things that keep me from taking what I most desire?!” 

Loki scoffed, turning his back on his brother, not able to bear the pain in his brothers eyes. 

“You are not a misfit, nor are you useless. And if anyone ever dares to whisper an ill word about you, brother of mine, I will silence them with whatever it takes. Loki, how can you not see what I see?” Thor stepped forward, wrapping a strong arm around his brothers waist. Loki struggled, the touch being too much to take, filling his eyes with tears he had never let himself spill.

“And what do you see?” he asked quietly, as Thor held him closely against his chest. 

“I see beauty beyond compare. I see wit, and intelligence and potential that I will never have. I see you doing great things, Loki, things no one else has ever done. Father might ignore them because they are things that he doesn't think important. But I know that you will be remembered Loki, long after you have passed. For your greatness, brother, not your silver tongue and your wicked little games.” Thor said, speaking so close to the smaller man's ear that it made him tremble. “And if what you desire is the throne, brother, if it means so much to you. They I will make sure your wish comes true.”

Thor's words rang deep in Loki's soul, spreading warmth in a way he had never felt before. Draining the anger and pain slowly, but surely, from his heart and mind. Thor saw him. He would step down from the throne for _him_.

“After all I have done to you, brother, after all the poisonous words and hurtful pranks I have bestowed upon you. You are still so eager to help me. To save me.” he whispered. “But the throne is not what I desire. I do not wish to rule a kingdom I cannot trust. I would be killed the second I sat on it.”

“I will always be here to save you, brother. To aid you. To love you.” Thor answered, leaning his forehead against his brothers shoulder, making Loki shiver once more. “If it is not the throne you wish for brother, then tell me, what is it?”

“Something I will never have. Something so wrong, so forbidden, that if I ever dared to even touch it, I would be ripped apart.” Loki couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped him. 

“I long for something I cannot have either, brother. That pain I know.” Thor whispered, and suddenly the sorcerer could feel the strands of his black hair being brushed aside, something soft connecting with the flesh of his neck. He jerked, and Thor immediately released him. Loki did not look at his brother. This couldn't be true. It had to be a dream. He dug his nails into his palm as he formed fists with his long fingers, willing himself to wake up. But he was very much awake. 

“Do you see now?” The words broke the silence. “Why no feast is complete without you? Why I yearn for your praise, why I thrive to make you proud? Do you see now, brother?”

Loki swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. He could not believe it. It had to be a bad joke, Thor must have found out about his desire for him, and was now baiting him. Anger, no, _hatred_ rose up within him as he spun around to look at his brother, his feelings etched onto his face all to clearly.

“Do not mock me, brother. It would not become you well.” he spat, scowling at Thor like a trapped animal, facing his enemy. “Do you enjoy this? Baiting me? Knowing full well what I feel? Did you really think I was stupid enough to fall for your little trick? Do not try to beguile me, _brother_ , do not wrap me up in sweet words and unspoken promises, for I am the God of Lies, not you.”

“I know not what you speak of!” Thor boomed, an equally angered expression on his face. “I have not lied. I have no intention to harm you. Do you even understand what I just said? Do you even understand what I just admitted to brother?!”

“You admitted to nothing, brother!” Loki almost screamed back. He had not expected the reaction he got. Thor's bruising grip on his wrists made him whimper, and suddenly his lips were covered with much firmer ones, angrily moving against them, bearing teeth that bit down on his lip so hard he could feel blood drip down his chin. He was too startled to pull away, or to even move a single finger. And suddenly he was released, almost pushed away as he stared into the angry face of his brother, eyes blazing with such force that Loki had to hold back a gasp.

“I have admitted to everything now.” Thor spat, before turning, making his way back towards the castle. 

Loki stood, dumb folded, as he watched his brother leave, still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. 

~~~*~~~

 

The god of mischief stared at the big wooden doors that he stood before. It had taken all his courage to get just this far. He touched the pads of soft fingers to his mutilated lip, shivering at the sensation that coursed through him from the pain.

And as he stood in the barely lit hallway, he wondered if he should really do this. If he was making a mistake. He knew that even if Thor had been serious, if this not some kind of cruel joke, whatever they felt for each other would have to stay limited to this one night. And he feared for his soul. Feared that if he gave into this just once, he would never get enough. 

He could hear Thor's heavy steps coming from inside. His brother was probably pacing up and down his room. Soft noises from the ongoing feast reached his ears, but the sorcerer dismissed them. They were not important. Not now. Gingerly reaching out for the door, he decided to simply slip into the room before Thor could stop him. 

He pushed the heavy door open, squeezing through the small opening he had created, closing it quickly, leaning against it.

“Out.” Thor growled, his voice sounding almost feral. “Now.”

But Loki did not move, leaning against the cold wood, his hands pressing against the piece of wood, his head bowed. Never in his life had he felt so unsure. 

“Did you suddenly become deaf, Loki?” Thor snapped, moving closer to his brother, but Loki raised one hand, looking into his brothers eyes, making the god of thunder stop dead in his tracks. Loki didn't bother masking his emotions. Not now. He looked at his brother, taking one last breath before he moved closer to Thor, having to lean up to press his lips onto his brothers in a soft kiss.

Silence fell between them, as they simply looked into each others eyes, green clashing with blue as their bodies stilled, both holding their breath. And then everything happened so fast that Loki barely knew what was happening.

Firm arms were rapped around his lithe form, crushing him to his brothers armor clad chest, rough lips pressing to his, devouring his, unyielding and strong. Loki gasped, his arms shooting up to wrap around his brothers neck as he felt Thor's tongue invade his mouth, plundering it, mapping it out, until finally finding his own slick muscle, pulling it into an intoxicating dance.

Loki had never kissed anyone, but he knew that if he ever did, it would never be as good as kissing his brother. He moaned and whimpered, nails digging into his brothers neck, making the older hiss. Thor relentlessly attacked his mouth, over and over, breaking only long enough to allow them one single breath until capturing Loki's lips once more.

But soon, the god of thunder seemed to desire more. He grabbed Loki by his hips, hoisting him onto his shoulder, carrying him over to the bed, not too gently throwing the sorcerer onto it. Loki gasped, his eyes widening as he looked up at Thor that was quickly discarding his armor. 

Only seconds later, his big brother was on top of him, grasping Loki's wrists once more, pushing them over his head, holding them securely, making the younger arch his back, throwing back his head in unbelievable pleasure, giving Thor the perfect opportunity to attack his neck, which was quickly taken.

Loki could feel his brother planting open mouthed kisses onto his neck, kissing and biting at his pale skin, making him moan in pleasure, his voice too high, too desperate for his own taste, making him squirm. But Thor growled, the grasp on Loki's wrists growing tighter, and Loki quickly stopped his movements. He could not outwit Thor, not in this position. His brother had always been stronger, and to Loki's surprise he found himself trembling deliciously at the loss of control.

“You like this, don't you, little brother?” Thor breathed into his ear, biting down on his earlobe, eliciting another groan from the god of mischief. “To be helpless underneath me? Is this what you always wanted?”

“Yes.” Loki gasped, arching his back once more, needing more friction, more contact. “Please, brother.”

Thor grinned, letting go of Loki's wrists, not wasting time but simply ripping the male's tunic off, tearing the material. Loki hadn't been wearing his armor, knowing he wouldn't need it for what he wanted to do. His pale skin shone in the light, and he could feel his cheeks blush. Never had anyone looked at him the way Thor was right in his moment, jaw strained, eyes running along his chest and down his stomach, burning with hunger. He only had a moment before his brother continued his onslaught on his skin, biting and licking his collar bone, pulling more sweet sounds from his lips. 

He could feel the heat Thor left behind on his skin, making him shake with anticipation and want. And when that hot mouth wrapped around the his nipples, Loki could only barely hold back a scream of pleasure. Not even in his dreams had this felt so good, the way Thor scrapped his teeth against the sensitive nub, sucking and biting at it while his hand teased the other, pulling at it, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb. Loki's mind was clouded in the most pleasurable way, his hips bucking into his brothers firm stomach, needing more, so much more, but Thor quickly steadied him, sinking nails into his unmarred skin as he held his hips down. 

Loki groaned in frustration, followed by a soft whimper as Thor bit down on his nipple once more, hard enough to hurt, but the sorcerer found that the pain was not at all unpleasant. 

“Please.. brother.. more.” he whined, his voice husky, struggling against the bruising grip on his hips. Thor grunted, slowly moving lower, the tip of his tongue traveling lower and lower, past his navel, dipping into the hem of his pants. 

“So impatient.” the god of thunder whispered. But Loki was granted his wish, Thor tugged down his pants, just enough to free the straining member, and Loki moaned once more. 

“Please..” he begged, knowing he would hate himself for begging later, but not giving a damn. Thor looked up at him, a wide grin playing across his face making Loki whine. Those glorious lips were so close, so close, he could feel his brothers hot breath against his cock, and it was the sweetest kind of torture. 

“You are beautiful brother. And you beg so nicely.” Thor whispered, and finally wrapped his mouth around Loki's tip, pulling a cry of pleasure from his brother. The sensation of the hot warmth was almost too much for the slender male, and when Thor started to suck he thought he was going to lose his mind. His vision blurred as he struggled to breath, moans falling from his lips steadily as he threw his head from side to side. The pleasure, the lust he felt was almost unbearable, almost too much. 

But when Thor swallowed him, inch for inch, agonizingly slow, the trickster came back to his senses, hissing as he looked down at his brother, bucking his hips up, urging him to take him quicker.

“Do not torture me so.” he rasped, his hands tangling into his brothers golden hair, trying to force him to go faster, tugging at it desperately. Thor responded with a low hum, which only pulled another groan from his brother as the vibrating sensation made his mind spin.

Thor hummed once more, obviously pleased with his brothers reaction, finally starting to move his head, releasing and swallowing the male's member over and over again, pushing Loki closer and closer to his release, making his brother squirm and beg incoherently, his hands still plastered to his brothers hips. 

“T-Thor.. oh.. _brother_.. I'm close...” Loki whimpered, tugging at his brothers hair, trying to pry him off his member, but Thor would not budge, and Loki lost himself in lust, erupting into his brothers mouth, shooting streak after streak of his warm seed into his brothers mouth. He could feel Thor swallow around him, blushing furiously as he realized just what his brother was doing. He was drinking him up, milking him with his lips and throat, making sure he got every last drip the trickster had to give. 

Grinning, the god of thunder pulled back from Loki's body, licking his lips appreciatively, making the trickster blush an even darker red.

“You look so perfect, little brother. You always have. Never had I dared to hope that I would get to see you like this..” Thor murmured, moving up to plant a kiss on Loki's body. “How often I have dreamed of this. How much I have longed for it.”

Loki kissed back, wrapping his arms around the neck of his older brother, inhaling his sweet scent, nails digging into the soft flesh. 

“And I am not done with you yet..” Thor whispered against the tricksters lips, making Loki's eyes flutter shut. Thor pulled back, quickly getting rid of his shoe's and pants before undressing his little brother completely as well. Loki moaned as he felt his brothers weight on his body, his teeth sinking into the skin of his shoulder, his erection already half hard again. “I will mark you as mine, Loki.. you are mine.”

The words spun in the god's mind, burning themselves into his thoughts, into his heart. He was Thor's, from head to the sole of his feet. And he knew that whatever Thor asked of him, he would do it. That he would fulfill every wish the blond haired god had. 

Suddenly, he felt something prodding at his lips. He opened his eyes, looking straight into Thor's face, his brothers fingers nudging against his lips. He opened his mouth, tentatively licking at his brothers fingers as they were pushed deeper in his mouth, obediently sucking and lapping at them, while Thor's other hand ran along his side, making him quiver. 

“Oh brother...” Thor whispered as he watched his brother, that so eagerly sucked on his fingers, coating them in his saliva. “You are truly a sight to behold.”

With those words, he pulled back his fingers, eliciting a disappointed mewl from his now lover. But Loki did not have much time to protest as his whines were cut off by another” searing kiss, teeth and tongues clashing as he was once more in the throws of passion. And at first he did not notice the gentle prodding at his entrance, until Thor slipped a finger into him. Loki gasped, pulling back from the kiss as he looked up at his brother wide eyed.

“Relax brother. It will hurt if you don't.” Loki nodded at the male's words, forcing his body to relax, wincing slightly as Thor's finger slipped deeper into his tight passage. It was a weird feeling, not bad, but slightly painful and very foreign. 

“Breath brother..” Thor murmured once more. “You need to relax.. I need to prepare you..” 

As second finger joined the second, slowly, spreading Loki as they moved deeper and deeper. He whimpered, squirming under his brothers touch, not knowing if he was going to be able to endure this feeling when suddenly something deep within him was touched, ever so gently, causing him to groan. He could hear a chuckle from his brother who then proceeded to push against the same spot once more, this time harder, pulling another moan from the god of mischief. 

Loki moaned and mewled as Thor started to scissor his opening, making sure to hit that sweet spot within Loki whenever he thrust forward. The trickster had melted into a quivering mess, his entire body trembling as he spread his legs wantonly, now pushing against those fingers that invaded his body in such a pleasurable way. He didn't mind the third finger that now also assaulted his entrance, too busy with the pleasure Thor was causing him.

“Please, bother.. I am ready.. please.” the raven haired god moaned, sharply jerking his hips up, nails digging into his brothers biceps. “Take me brother.. claim me as yours..”

Thor couldn't hold back a strained moan at his brothers words, and Loki felt the fingers retreating. But instead of settling between his legs, Thor moved to kneel over his brothers chest, his twitching cock right in front of Loki's face.

“You'll have to wet it yourself, little brother..” Thor whispered huskily, and the trickster did not hesitate. He moved his body upward, wrapping his lips around his brothers tip, sucking at it eagerly, making sure to coat it in his saliva before slowly moving lower. His brother obviously was bigger than him in all ways, and Loki could barely wrap his lips around his brothers impressing member. He strained to go lower, covering inch of inch of flesh with his saliva, sucking on it. But it was no use, he couldn't take Thor to the hilt as his brother had done with him. He would surely gag. So he wrapped a lithe hand around the base, rubbing his brother just as he did himself, making sure to get however much of his length slick as he listened to his brothers strained moans, eager to pull more of those sweet sounds from him.

Suddenly, Thor pulled back, moving back to lay between his brothers legs, that were immediately opened for him. 

“Oh dear brother.. you want this as much as I.. I can see it in your eyes..” Thor whispered, taking hold of his cock, gently pushing against Loki's stretched entrance. “Breath brother..” he whispered, before pushing into the slender body beneath him. Loki gasped, his eyes flying open as his entrance was breached, and despite being loosed and ever so wanting, the pain was stronger than he had expected it to be. Thor moved deeper slowly but steadily, until he was finally sheeted in his brothers body. 

“Breath, Loki.. Look at me.. breath.. relax..” Thor growled, the muscles of his arms and back tensing as he held himself up, looking down at his little brother. “Look at me, Loki..”

And Loki obliged, opening his eyes that were now watering to look up at his big brother. Never had he seen something so beautiful and he knew that even if it was going to hurt worse, he would do anything to make this man happy. His brothers face was screwed up in lust, small beads of sweat appearing on his eyebrow, his face flushed from the effort to hold himself back, to not mindlessly pound into the body beneath him. Loki reached out to touch his brothers cheeks, moving up to press a sweet kiss onto his lips, forcing his body to relax.

“I'm ready Thor.. brother.. please..” Loki whispered as he laid back down, gently tugging at a strand of his brothers golden hair. “Move Thor..” 

Thor groaned, slowly pulling back out until only his tip remained in Loki's tight entrance, easing himself back in softly, over and over, setting a steady pace. Loki winced, panting at the unfamiliar sensation, not finding it completely unpleasant. It wasn't until Thor changed his angle, and hit that sweet spot inside him until he groaned out in pleasure once more. Encouraged, his brother began to move faster, harder, hitting that spot over and over, making Loki's flaccid erection grow hard again, eliciting moan after moan from his brother. 

Thor's thrusts were swift, and hard, and Loki couldn't take the pleasure he was feeling. His mind shut off as he mindlessly pushed his hips against Thor's thrust, meeting him, shoving him deeper and deeper, melting against the others body.

“B-by hel.. Loki.. so tight..” Thor groaned, pounding into his brother, panting hard while Loki's nails dug into his skin as if he was holding on for dear light.

“Harder brother... take me harder..” Loki pleaded, throwing his head back when Thor immediately granted him his wish, pounding into him with such force the trickster was pushed up the bed. Loki didn't care that his head hit the headboard, he didn't care that his entrance was widened enough to make him feel like he would be ripped apart, didn't care that it burned whenever Thor thrust into him again, sensitive skin protesting against the friction. Never had he ever felt anything like this, his entire body was on fire, burning, burning with pleasure, burning with want and need and such bliss that if he died now, right in this moment, he would go in peace. 

He was all too suddenly ripped from his thoughts as Thor rolled them over, Loki now straddling his brothers hips, Thor's cock buried deeply within him, deeper that he thought it could go, pressing deliciously against his prostate. 

“Move brother..” Thor whispered, grabbing the tricksters hips, thrusting into him. And Loki moved, lifting himself from his brother's member, and sinking back down, meeting each powerful thrust of Thor's hips, moaning loudly, screaming out his pleasure, his nails raking over his brother's chest, leaving behind angry, bleeding red marks as his brothers nails dug into his own pale skin and he knew it would leave behind angry wounds and bruises. 

Giving in to his lust, he rode his brother in a quickly, needy rhythm, plunging himself onto Thor's cock, his body almost shattering with every thrust, screaming and moaning, not caring that they could probably be heard. He was dying and being reborn, being devoured by lust and passion, and he could not imagine ever feeling this way with anyone but his brother.

He could feel the warmth coiling in his stomach, his muscles growing taunt, his heart hammering against his chest with such force it almost hurt. His orgasm was approaching quickly, his inner walls twitching against the piece of flesh inside him. 

“Yes Loki.. little brother.. come for me..” Thor whispered, speeding up his thrusts as he looked up at his brother, watching as he fell over the edge. Loki felt like his body was shattering into a million pieces as he found his release, screaming his brothers name at the top of his lungs as his member throbbed violently, coating his brothers chest with his seed. 

He heard his brother grunt, thrust into him once more, whispering his name as he, too, let go. Loki felt his brother's cock twitch deeply inside him as he was pushed down onto it, and then he felt himself being filled, more and more, until his body could not accept anymore, feeling it drip out of him and onto his brother, groaning quietly before collapsing onto his brother.

Both struggled to breath, and the only sound that filled the room was their heavy panting. Slowly, Thor pulled back from his brothers body, making the other moan one last time. He wrapped his arms around his little brother, holding him close to his chest, their body's covered in sweat and seed, but neither caring.

“Have I given you what you desire, little brother?” Thor asked quietly, and all Loki could do was nod. Thor had given him everything he wanted, and more. He knew that he would never forget this night. That no matter who he bedded, it would never again feel like this. And that he would forever long for his brothers touch. 

He was doomed. Doomed to love his own brother, and suffer because he couldn't have him. He would have to watch him find a wife, watch them have children, watch them grow old together. And he knew he would always stay alone, ever yearning for his brother. 

He slowly got up, looking down at his brother that had sat up, obviously confused as to why his little brother had moved. Smiling, Loki leaned down to steal one last, sweet kiss. This was goodbye. This was all he would ever get. And it was all he dared to ask for.

“Thank You.” he whispered against his brothers lips. “I will never forget. I will forever cherish this night..” 

“I do not understand.” Thor said, frowning lightly. 

“This cannot happen again.” Loki answered quietly, pulling away from his brother. “One night is all that was granted to us, Thor. One night.” 

“Loki you can't just..” but Loki silenced him with another kiss.

“I can, dear brother.” he muttered, before pulling back again, pulling on his pants. “I need to leave.”

“Brother, Loki, don't go..” Thor almost pleaded, but Loki kept moving. He could not look at his brothers face, could not listen to any more sweet words. He had known when he came that it would be just this night.

As he made his way back to his room, his chest too exposed for him to feel comfortable, he quickly vanished between the dark wood doors to his room, laying on his bed and curling up, as tight as he could, as he finally let the tears fall. 

He was doomed. And it drove him crazy. But he would always love him.

His bigger brother.

His Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor looked across the room that was so filled with people he expected it to burst open any second. But no where could the green his brother loved so be seen. Loki had been avoiding his bigger brother at every turn. Not once had they spoken to each other since that passionate night. The trickster was obviously using all his skill to escape the god of thunder, no matter how hard Thor tried to pin him down.

But the blond haired man could not forget their night together. His desire that had been all consuming before they shared such intimacy was even stronger now, even though he could not understand how that was possible. But here he was, surrounded by his friends, his parents, drinking ale and eating delicious food and all he could think about was his brother.

He did his best to act as if he was enjoying himself, laughing at the stories being told around him, and sharing a few of his own, but his eyes kept darting across the room to the empty seat that belonged to his brother. Never had he longed so much to see him. Weeks had passed since their, somewhat sloppy, coupling and he thought he might go crazy if he didn't at least talk to Loki. But he couldn't go search for his brother, not yet. He had to indulge in this feast, wait for the later hours, when he could excuse himself without calling too much attention, an therefor suspicion, to himself. But time passed so slowly that he feared that the moment he could leave would never come.

Finally, when the sun had long settled, he got up to excuse himself, claiming he was growing tired, and made his way out of the hall, ignoring the looks of a few maiden that probably hoped for him to notice them. But the one he wanted was no where among them. Loki would be in his rooms, maybe even already asleep, which would make his mission so much easier. 

All he wanted was to breath in his brothers intoxicating smell, feel his soft skin under his rough hands, and kiss those sweet lips until they were swollen and red. Night after night dreams of his brother had tormented him, waking him in the middle of the night, covered in sweat, his member aching with desire, forcing him to bring himself to completion on his own. Oh how much he would have loved it to be his brothers hand wrapped around his stiff member, how much he wanted to walk into his brothers room and demand him to resolve the 'situation'. After all, it was the sorcerer's fault. 

But Thor had held back, tried to control himself, tried to regain control over the emotions pounding through his body. It was the first battle he lost. Finally he stopped at his brothers doors. He could hear no sound from within, but then that didn't mean much. Loki could move with the grace of a feline, making not a single sound. How often had he surprised Thor by suddenly standing behind him when they were children? He smiled fondly at the memory. 

He pushed the doors open, mildly surprised they weren't locked, yet thankful. If they had been, he would have had to break it down. Nothing was going to stop him from seeing his brother, not tonight. The room was dark, just as Loki preferred it, a small fire crackling in the fire place, threatening to burn down and go out any minute. Thor quickly discovered his brothers small form in his bed, curled around one of his pillows, breathing soft. He was asleep.

Maybe, Thor thought, just maybe he could slip into bed with his brother without waking him, and enjoy his brothers cool skin against his own. Maybe he could even wrap an arm around the slender waist, and pull him against his chest if he did it slowly. Oh how he would cherish every second of being so close to his brother once more. 

And so he moved, as quietly as he could, toward the bed. Slipping out of his heavy boots, carefully removing his armor to place it soundlessly onto the floor, he moved onto the bed. Loki stirred in his sleep, and Thor stopped every movement, holding his breath, willing his brother to stay asleep. The gods seemed to be looking over him tonight, for his brother grunted before stilling. Grinning to himself Thor slipped under the sheets and gently pressed his chest against his brothers back.

Laying there, he could watch his brother sleep, his expression for once peaceful. The mask of indifference seemed to only slip away in the trickster's sleep. He smelled heavenly, a mixture of oil and sweet herbs and simply Loki. He smelled of snow, Thor thought, smiling at his brother. How could he be so beautiful? How did no one else see his beauty? How did Loki look at himself every day in the mirror and not realize that he was the fairest of them all? 

He couldn't help himself, he needed to reach out to push back a stray strand of hair from his brothers perfect face, smiling at how his brother scrunched up his face in his sleep. How careless they had been as children. Many nights they had slept next to each other until their parents deemed them old enough to have their own rooms. Never had he thought that he would be the one sneaking into Loki's room. It had always been the raven haired boy that had crawled into Thor's bed when he was plagued by a nightmare or was simply feeling lonely in the much too big bed.

And now, here he was, in his brother's bed without the younger even knowing. He shook his head at his own foolishness. If his brother woke, if he found the god of thunder in his bed, he would certainly blast him out of it with one of his spells. It would be worth it, Thor thought, grinning. This moment of peace was worth any wound Loki would give him. And oh, his brother could be so vicious in his anger. Something Thor found oddly attractive, now that he thought about it. His brother was powerful, for more powerful than anyone thought. Thor admired his brothers strength. 

Carefully he moved his face closer to his brothers head, inhaling the sent of his raven hair, moving lower to his neck, running the tip of his nose against the soft skin ever so softly. It was glorious, breath taking, absolutely divine. Becoming more daring as the male did not wake from his obviously deep slumber, Thor placed a hand at the slender hips. 

In that moment Loki's eyes snapped open, still clouded by sleep and weariness as he turned his head to find what had woken him. Thor stilled, his eyes lingering on his brothers face as he did not dear to say a word. But he did not have to speak. 

“I knew you would find some way to get to me, no matter how much I run, brother.” Loki whispered, now wide awake. A soft smile graced the tricksters face as he reached out to touch his brothers cheek. “You've always caught me, even when we were children. You have always been stubborn. Never wanted me to escape.”

“I could never let you out of my sight, Loki, even then, though for other reasons.” Thor replied, leaning into the touch of his brother, feeling the stubble of his beard scratch against the soft palm. “I will always catch you.”

“As children you always demanded a reward for catching me.” Loki mused, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “What reward do you wish from me, Thor?”

“Any you are willing to give.” Thor breathed back, leaning down to steal a sweet kiss from those beautiful lips. “And if only to let me sleep by your side for this night.”

“I think you deserve more. I tried very hard this time to avoid you. And yet you succeeded.” Loki chuckled, moving from his brother's grasp, turning to face him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Thor smiled into the kiss, gently nipping at his brother's lips, but Loki pulled back, running his fingertips over his stubbed chin. 

“Lean back.” the trickster commanded softly and Thor did, moving to lean against the headrest of the large bed, feeling the cool wood press comforting against his burning skin. And then Loki's lips were on his skin, nipping and sucking at his neck, dragging his teeth along his neck. Thor's breathing became labored, turning into soft pants as the small hands reached under his tunic, pushing it up. Thor straightened, pulling it over his head and discarding it onto the floor. Loki chuckled.

“So eager, brother.” he breathed against his chest, and once more ginger lips found their way onto his skin, now teasing his chest, caressing him, finding their way to his nipples. Thor couldn't suppress a groan as Loki's lips wrapped around one, sucking at it, teasing it until it turned a dark pink, hardening under his brothers skilled administrations. Loki moved to the other, repeating his actions until Thor was moaning under him. And then those beautiful lips wandered lower, teeth skimming over his hipbone, biting down on it sharply before placing a soothing kiss onto the fresh bite marks.

Thor's mind was hazed, pleasure coursing through his body as he watched his brother move closer and closer to where he really wanted to be touched. He was growing impatient, lifting his hips to wordlessly plead the other to move lower, to sooth his twitching member. He ignored the subtle chuckle of his brother as long fingers hooked into the hem of his pants, pulling them down, over his thighs and knee's and lower, until he laid naked under his younger brother. 

He watched Loki lick his lips, and never had he seen something so erotic. He laid his head back, groaning as he bucked his hips upwards, feeling it rub against his brothers soft cheek. For a brief moment he wondered if Loki was even able to grow a beard, or if he shaved off every single hair that dared to grow on his face, but the thought was quickly lost as he felt his brothers tongue flick out against the head of his cock. Loki was teasing him, torturing, and it was the sweetest torture he could imagine. The tip of his tongue traveling from his base to his tip, giving just enough friction to pull a moan from him, but not even close enough to give him any release, only causing his cock to stiffen more. 

“Loki..” he rasped, his hands threading through the raven hair, pulling gently at it, willing his brother to stop teasing him and finally do something. His wish was soon granted, hot lips wrapping around his tip, sucking gently, pulling small drops of pre-cum from the thin slit that were eagerly met my Loki's tongue, lapping at his cock as if it was the most delicious thing the sorcerer had ever tasted. Thor's grip tightened, tugging at the hair harder, groaning his pleasure.

“Hush brother.. If someone hears, it'll be over before it even started.” Loki cooed, before lowering his head once more, swirling his soft tongue around him, before swallowing him, inch by inch. The god of thunder had to use all his willpower to not simply thrust upward into the hot cave, his body trembling, muscles straining with the effort to hold back, not wanting to hurt his brother. He remembered well that Loki had not been able to swallow him whole. But to his surprise, Loki was moving lower and lower, only gagging softly as his tip hit the back of his throat. Thor groaned. Never had it felt this good. He could not understand how his brother had learned this, and in a flash of anger he thought that maybe Loki had practiced with another man, and his body tensed.

Loki must have felt his discomfort for he looked up at his brother, quirking a slender brow before grinning “Book are more useful than you think brother. The people of Midgard are very open on the matter, even in their books...” he whispered his explanation. Thor felt his anger disappear, grinning at his little brother.

“It seems that not only I have been eager to do this again.” he replied, his voice rough, eyes sparkling with amusement and lust. Loki just smirked before swallowing his brother once more in one swift movement, sucking on him, rubbing his tongue against the lower side of his throbbing member, tracing the thick veins. Thor growled, clenching his teeth together, forcing himself to stay quiet. He couldn't risk anyone overhearing his sounds of pleasure. Not coming from his brother's room.

But oh, his little brother was so talented, his tongue rubbing against him in all the right places, and it became harder and harder for him to stay silent, pulling at Loki's hair in a way that must have been painful, but his little brother did not protest, simply sucking at him more, almost viciously now, determined to give his brother as much pleasure as he could. Thor watched his brother's cheeks hallow, causing even more pleasure. No maiden had ever made him feel like this, none of them had been this skilled, this thorough, pulling such raw sounds from him. His body trembled, his rips rolling upwards, slowly, not able to keep still any longer.

Loki's searing green eyes were looking up at him, and with a soft hum, he gave his older brother permission. Thor groaned, his hips jerking up, his hands holding Loki's head still, thrusting into his mouth gently. No matter how much he wanted to fuck his brother's small mouth, above all, he did not want to hurt him. But Loki did not seem to want this treatment. He hummed, a short, annoyed sound, his hand slipping to Thor's sac, kneading him ever so softly, encouraging him as he snapped his head down, forcing Thor to hit the back of his throat almost roughly.

It was all that Thor needed to become undone. He thrust up harder, using his little brother's mouth to pleasure himself, grunting and gasping at the unbelievable bliss he was experiencing. Loki was making sounds as well, as sweet as wine, muffled against his length, spurring the god of thunder on even more. Soon, he could feel the familiar heat coiling in his stomach, making his legs twitch, his member throb inside the wet warmth. He was so close, so close.

He tried to pry his brother of him, not being able to form a single word on his lips, but the younger man refused, his hands digging into Thor's thighs as he pushed his head down firmly, and it was more than Thor could handle. He exploded into his brother's hot mouth, biting onto his hand do stifle the scream of pleasure that threatened to escape his mouth, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure as he felt his little brother suck him dry. 

Thor's body was still twitching as his brother pulled back, that devilish smirk on his face as he licked his lips, moving to straddle his brother's hips. 

“Are you happy with your reward, brother?” he asked, almost mockingly. Thor grunted at his brothers tone, gently slapping his ass.  
“Cheeky as always, Loki.” he replied, but his features softened. “Yes. I am very happy with my reward. You did very well.”

“So I deserve a reward too, do I not?” Loki purred, rubbing the cheeks of his ass against his brothers now flaccid cock.

“If you ask for it nicely.” Thor answered, grinning at his little brother. This made the sorcerer laugh, throwing his head back, his body shaking with laughter. Thor loved when his brother laughed. He was so care free, so happy, and it was the most beautiful sound the god of thunder had ever heard. 

“Have you ever heard me ask for something?” Loki asked, leaning in for another kiss that Thor granted him. 

“I remember you asking for me quite vividly, begging even.” Just the thought stirred his member back to life, slowly growing hard as blood pumped into it. He watched Loki blush, ever so softly, the normal pale skin now a soft pink.

“That was an extraordinary situation..” the trickster answered, a grin still plastered onto his face. “But now, I will simply take what I want, and you will not stop.” Thor was about to respond, but as he watched his brother place his elegant fingers into his own mouth, sucking at them, wrapping his tongue around them, pushing them deeper, he found that he could not speak. 

The sight was too erotic. Loki was sucking at his own fingers, and suddenly the tricksters clothes were gone, leaving him naked on Thor's lap. Green clashed with blue as they stared at each other intently. Thor could feel his throat go dry. This had to be the most sensual thing he had ever seen. And then, Loki pulled his fingers from his mouth with a soft sound, running then down his stomach as he lifted himself to his knee's, resting one hand onto Thor's strong chest. Thor watched wide eyed as his brother started to tease his tight entrance, moaning quietly as his eyes fluttered shut.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it had to be a dream. But there his brother was, preparing himself for him. He watched hungrily, but quickly decided that this was not the best view he could get. And with one swift movement Loki was beneath him, and Thor pulled him up roughly to lean his back against the headboard. The god of mischief stilled for just a second before grinning, spreading his legs wide, giving Thor the most sensual view. The god of thunder could now watch his brothers every move, could see his straining erection. Slowly one finger pushed past the tight ring of muscles, and Loki moaned, working it deeper and deeper until he could go no deeper. Thor licked his lips, moving forward, to touch his brother.

“No..” Loki whispered, holding him back with his free hand. “I'll come.” Thor pulled back reluctantly, his own member standing at full attention. The little drops of seed on Loki's tip looked delicious, but he did not want their night to end just yet. And so he sat at his brother's feet, watching him work himself open, making the most wonderful sounds. Thor could not remember a moment in which he had been so aroused. Not even during their first night together, when his arousal had mixed with nervousness. But watching Loki like this was truly a sight to behold. His brother moved gracefully, his hips coming to meet his fingers, spreading himself, granting Thor a look at his most private spot. Finally, he seemed happy with his preparation. Once more Thor moved forward, and once more he was stopped by his baby brother.

“No. My reward is mine to take.” Loki breathed, pushing Thor back into a sitting position. He eyed his brother's member, rubbing his thumb against the tip, spreading the pre-cum around it, using it to lubricate his member. Thor groaned, wrapping big hands around his brother's waist, pulling him forward. Loki laughed, a raw sound emitting from the back of his throat. But he moved closer, not withdrawing or fighting his brothers touch. 

Thor pulled him onto his lap, forcing Loki to straddle it, those long legs pressing against his as Loki held onto the blond's erection, holding it in place. Slowly he lowered himself onto his brother, at first teasing him as he simply rubbed his tip against his entrance, before easing down onto him, pushing him into his tight entrance. Thor through his head back, the tightness overwhelming him as he moaned.

“Quiet brother..” Loki cooed, making Thor look at him. His brother looked exquisite on his lap, his skin illuminated by the soft light of the dying fire, his chest heaving with shallow breaths, a drop of sweat running down the side of his face. 

“You are so beautiful..” Thor rasped out, his hands running up his brothers sides, coaxing a sweet moan from his lips. “So beautiful brother.. you fit me perfectly.. Oh Loki. Will I ever get enough of you?”

“Never.. you will always long for me as much as I long for you.” Loki said, slowly starting to move, pulling himself off his brothers cock, just to slide down on it again, wincing slightly as his body got used to being stretched to the brink. “We will always burn for each other.”

Thor could not reply, watching his brother slide up and down his member, licking his lips at the heavenly sight. Yes, this was perfection. His brother slowly riding him, his member being swallowed up by the slender body, over and over. Trying to silence himself he latched onto Loki's neck, groaning against it, sucking and biting, leaving behind marks that would either force Loki to wear high collared tunics or make up some story about an overly eager maiden he had bedded. Thor could recall many occasions where his friends had teased Loki about his obviously lacking sex life but if they saw the marks that now littered the god of mischief's neck, their laughs would catch in their throats.

And Thor had the overwhelming need to claim Loki, to make him his in a way everyone could see. He could not bare to think of his brother with another, and he would make sure that everyone knew Loki belonged to someone. Obviously he could not go around and claim him officially, but he needed to leave some kind of mark that would keep everyone else away. And before he knew what he was doing, his teeth bit down into the delicate skin, harder and harder until he could feel it break, and a sweet coppery liquid filled his mouth. The loud moan from his brother rang in his ears as he sucked at the bite, licking the blood of it. 

Hands cupped his face, and Loki lips were on his, tasting himself on his brothers lips, his hips sinking onto Thor faster, picking up his speed, making the god of thunder moan into his mouth. There was nothing sweet about their kiss, teeth clashing against teeth as they hungrily devoured each others mouth, their desperate sounds muffled against each others lips. 

So he doesn't mind when it gets a little rougher, Thor grinned to himself. He would remember for their next meeting. He would mark Loki's entire body just as he had just marked his neck, and there would be no doubt that Loki had a mate. He could imagine the maids expression when she came to help Loki wash himself, could imagine the look on their father's face once he noticed the angry wound on his sons neck. But all thought was ripped from him as Loki sped up once again, making his fingers dig into his brother's hip. 

Sounds of pleasure erupted from both men as Thor started to thrust upward, driving himself into his brother with as much force as he could come up with, meeting those eager thrusts bestowed upon him. Those tight walls twitched against his member, clamping down on him hard enough to make his vision go white, coaxing another strangled moan from him. His toes were curling, his muscles straining as he plunged into his brother over and over again.

Their bodies moved together, chest to chest, sweat shimmering on their skin, as they ran their hands over each inch of skin they could reach. Desperate moans and pants filled the silent room, interrupted only when their lips met in another violent kiss, stealing each others breath. 

Thor angled his hips, desperate to find the sweet spot within his brother that would make the other see stars. A raspy scream let him know that he had found it, grinning to himself as he kept thrusting against it. Loki's hips stilled, his arms wrapping around his brothers neck, his face buried against his skin as he tried to suffocate any sound, but failing miserably. His moans so close to Thor's ears made the older shiver, sending jolts of pleasure through his spine as he kept driving into his brother. And then he grinned. It was time to feed his brother some of his own medicine. Thor stilled, not moving as much as an inch.

Loki wailed with disappointment, scratching at his brothers back, trying to move his hips that Thor kept in an iron like grip, rendering Loki's attempts of gaining some kind of pleasure void.

“Thor.. by hel... m-move!” Loki demanded, biting down onto his brothers neck roughly.

“Ask for it brother.” Thor cooed much too sweetly, running his tongue over the shell of Loki's ear, nibbling at it gently. 

“Never.” Loki breathed, still trying to squirm from Thor's grip, trying to rut against his brother, trying to pleasure himself on his lap, but Thor would not allow him to. 

“Then you will just have to get off me and go to bed.” Thor whispered, delivering a swift but hard thrust against Loki's most sensitive spot.

“T-then you won't come either.” 

“I've already come tonight. I am sated.” Thor grinned, obviously amused at his brothers feeble attempts to overthrow him, to forget his request and simply fuck him. He could feel his brother trembling, could almost taste the battle between pride and want in his brother, delivering another thrust to make it easier on his brother.

“P-Please.” Loki finally choked out.

“Please what?” Thor prompted, his grin widening. How he was torturing his brother, and how upset Loki would be when his mind was cleansed of his lust. 

“By hel!” Loki snapped. “Fuck me, you big oaf, please.” 

“Close enough...” Thor grunted, driving his hips upward, pulling a relieved moan from the raven haired sorcerer. Deeper and deeper he shoved himself into the pliant and wanton body above him, capturing those thin lips in a searing kiss, now being the one to have to silence the other. They would have to go somewhere no one could hear them the next time. He would make Loki scream for him. Meanwhile Loki was whispering incoherently against his lips.

“Fuck.. so g-good. Thor.. harder brother.. fuck me until I'm sore.. please brother..” Those sweet words drenched with lust take Thor's breath away and he lifted his brother from his hips, making him whine with displeasure, but quickly bending over him, ramming himself deeply into the sweet body below. 

Loki's walls started to tighten, more and more, and with each thrust Thor found it harder to stay concentrated, to not fill his little brother before he found completion. Wrapping his hand around the smaller member, he started to stroke him in time with his thrusts, roughly jerking him off, his lips plastered to his brothers lips. And then, only seconds later, his brother came, shooting his seed into his brothers hand, moaning the name of his lover against his lips.

Tight walls convulsed around his straining member, and with a low grunt, Thor came, emptying himself into that glorious body, thrusting into it until his orgasm died down, letting his body drop onto his brother, panting harshly. For minutes, nothing but their ragged breathing broke the silence, until finally, the young trickster spoke.

“Get off. You're heavy.” he said, his voice raw from his moans and screams. Thor chuckled, weakly rolling off the lithe body, trying to catch his breath as he stared at the ceiling. And then his brother was curled up next to him, his head resting against his broad chest.

“I can hear your heart.” was all the sorcerer said, before falling asleep in his brothers arms, and soon Thor too slid off into sleep, meeting his brother in their dreams.

~~~*~~~

 

Brightness coaxed Thor's eyes open, pulling him from sleep, and from his most pleasant dream that for the first time in weeks had not been sexual. He felt a familiar coolness next to him, and as he looked down, he saw his brother still curled up around him, head on his chest, one arms thrown over his chest, his legs entwined with his. 

Thor chuckled at the sight. His brother looked so sweet in his sleep. He did not want to disturb this beautiful creature, but the sun was rising, and soon the palace would be crawling with people. He had to return to his room. Softly grazing his brothers back he whispered to him, pulling Loki from his peaceful state.

The sorcerer woke slowly, rubbing at his eyes, yawning quietly before looking up at his brother.

“Time to depart?” he asked.

“Indeed it is.” Thor answered, gently caressing the tricksters cheek. “Unless you would like someone to walk in and find us in this state.” Loki shook his head. 

“That would be most unfortunate.” 

“I agree.” Thor replied, leaning down to steal a soft kiss from his brother before rising off the bed, moving to gather his clothes off the floor and dress himself. “But do not worry brother. I will come catch you again soon.”

Thor turned to look at grinning brother that was now sitting up, one leg pulled to his chest, resting his chin on top of his knee. 

“I look forward to it brother. As long as you do it discreetly. It would serve neither of us if father found out about this.” the young man said.

“How right you are.” Thor agreed, finally pulling on the last of his armor, bending down to steal another kiss from the witty male. “Until soon. And Loki. Don't run from me as much. At least come to meals. Mother was worried.”

“I will grant you that little wish, brother of mine.” Loki murmured against his brothers lips. 

Thor nodded, pulling back and moving towards the door. As his hand touched the door, he suddenly realized something. 

“Loki.”

“Yes brother?” came the soft reply.

“Your door wasn't locked last night.” Thor turned to look at his brother, the tricksters face glowing in the morning light, thin lips curled into a broad grin, slender brow quirked. “Your door was unlocked.” 

“Yes it was.”

“Your door is never unlocked.”

“No brother, it is never unlocked.” 

Thor stared at his brother for a few second before grinning back at him. 

“You had this planned, didn't you, you imp?” 

“I did.”

Thor laughed, louder and louder, finally roaring with laughter. And he was joined by his brother, both of them laughing until their eyes teared up, their stomach muscles protesting, their breath coming in short bursts. 

Thor moved back towards Loki, stealing another kiss from his brother, nipping at his lower lip. 

“Next time you want me, don't hide yourself away until I go crazy and come after you. Just ask.” Thor said, fondly looking down at the smaller male.

“But brother, you know I do not ask. Only in extraordinary situations...”


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was fuming with anger. If he had been a midgardian comic character, steam would be blowing out of his ears and nostrils, he was sure of that. And yet here he was, forced to smile attentively as he listened to some story the man next to him was telling. Oh how he despised these feasts. But he had promised Thor, his older brother and, as of new, lover that he would accompany him. It was after all the thunderers birthday.

And so Loki had dressed in his nicest clothes, soft green fabric wrapping around his body in a way he knew Thor loved, silver linings forming beautiful patterns on it, shining as the light of the torch hit it. A pair of tight black pants and knee high boots had completed the outfit he chose for this occasion. His hair was carefully slicked back as always, bright green eyes sharp. He knew he looked good, and if his reputation hadn't been what it was, maybe a maiden or two would have actually considered going after him.

But no, he was stuck with an older warrior, reminiscing about his greatest battles, eying the lord of mischief up all too obviously. Loki wanted to gag at the very one way glances he was receiving, hoping that maybe his lover would notice and save him. But Thor was too busy with the Warrior's three and Lady Sif to notice his despair. Which was the reason for Loki's anger to build steadily as minute by minute passed. 

He wanted to scowl at his older brother, throw something at his head and scream at him. Why did he even force him to come if he wasn't going to pay him any attention? Was Thor trying to piss him off? But he sat obediently, ever the good prince, next to the male and listened to his stories. Finally, the man took a break, and Loki took that chance to excuse himself, claiming he needed some fresh air. He didn't wait for an answer, but simply strode off onto the balcony, inhaling the sweet scent of the evening air.

I mustn't turn Thor into a pig, he thought to himself, repeating the thought in his mind over and over. Oh how glorious it would be to simply cast the spell, and watch the entire party blow up in his brother's face. But his father's nerves were already stretched concerning his younger son, and Loki had no intention to get himself banned and thrown onto Midgard. 

“Not having a good night, Prince Loki?” an unfamiliar voice made Loki turn his head. Next to him, holding a golden cup in his hand, stood a man he vaguely recalled seeing at the training arena. A young warrior, Loki thought to himself, forcing a small smile onto his face. Couldn't he be left alone for two damn minutes?

“Feasts are not really my favorite way of spending my time.” he answered quietly, his voice soft and pleasant. Now go away, he added in his thoughts, but the male laughed, a loud, but pleasant sound as he nodded.

“I understand that all to well, my prince.” Loki was slightly taken aback by the bold words. His prince? Since when? He was about to snap in a very un-prince like way, but stopped when he felt that familiar prickling on his scalp. He was being watched. Turning his head to look into the hall, he caught his brothers gaze. It was cold, no smile gracing his brothers lips. Oh a wordless warning. Loki had quickly found out his brother was possessive, and though the mark at his neck had faded, he could still feel it when he ran his fingers over that patch of skin.

“Do you know?” Loki asked quietly, moving a little closer to the male. Oh Thor would be angry if he was still watching. He hated when Loki got close to someone aside of the thunderer himself. Loki could feel a warm hand brush against his, his lips pressing together by reflex. No one ever touched him aside of Thor. But now, this young man who's name he didn't even know was doing it. Just like that. Casually. Gently. Sweetly. He once more looked into the male's face, chuckling to himself as he saw the soft blush on his cheeks. Never before had anyone reacted to him this way.

“I do.” the other answered, obviously trying to hide the blush as he looked away from the trickster, motioning toward the sky with his cup. “Its a beautiful night. A perfect night for a nice and quiet walk.” 

Loki's eyebrows shot up. Though he might be insecure, this man new exactly what he wanted from the raven haired man. Loki couldn't help it, a soft smile curled on his lips as he nodded slowly. A plan was forming in his mind, and he would be damned if this wasn't going to get his brothers attention. The trickster knew he would be paying dearly for this later, when Thor caught him, but right now he didn't care. 

“Would you like to go take a walk in the gardens?” he asked, looking at the male, giving him his best seductive smile, brushing his fingertips against his arm ever so gently, making the man move just a little closer. It was then that Loki knew he had the man hooked.

“I would love to, my prince.” the stranger replied, grinning widely as he followed Loki through the hall and out into the corridor, only half a step behind the trickster. Loki was very aware of the blue eyes following them as he exited the hall, wondering if maybe this was a little over the top, that maybe he was teasing Thor too much. But no, this was exactly what the god of thunder deserved. If he didn't think he needed to pay his younger brother any attention, he would show him that others were more than willing to do that for him.

Loki stayed silent as they slowly walked through his mothers garden, feeling a little uncomfortable with being alone with this man that showed so obviously what he wanted from the young prince. But for now, he was keeping his distance, simply following Loki's lead. The moon shown all too brightly onto the two figures that wandered through along the beds of flowers and small tree's.

“Prince Loki.” the man suddenly broke the silence, and before Loki knew what happened, he was being pushed face first against a tree, a strong hand coming up against his mouth, covering it firmly. “Oh how long I have waited for this.”

Panic arose in the green eyed man, as he tried to struggle, but the man's body was pressed up against him, forcing his body flush against the tree. Loki tried to turn, tried to get in any position to fight this overly eager suitor, digging nails into any part of the man he could get too. 

“The word is you like it rough, my prince.” the man breathed into his ear, nipping at it, making the trickster squirm. “It seems to be true. And I am glad it is.”

Loki could feel bile rise into his mouth, his stomach churning as he felt the man's erection rubbing against his ass, screwing his eyes shut as his screams were muffled against the hand that covered his lips. He had never thought this would happen, but he wasn't good with unspoken magic, not yet, he was still practicing. He kept fighting, kept trying to squirm away, to save himself, but as always, he was overpowered by the strength of an Asgardian male. He wasn't as strong as Thor, but Loki was still hopelessly outmatched. 

Tears welled in his eyes, silently begging for his brother to come after him, to somehow sense his distress as he felt his pants being pulled down, freeing soft flesh. He whimpered, twisting his hips, hoping that if he just resisted long enough, if he could just get away, everything would turn out fine. 

His eyes widened in horror as he felt something firm, hard and warm pressing against his exposed flesh. The hot breath against his ear, coming out in harsh pants, only fueled his panic. He twisted his hips desperately now, trying to avoid it slipping between his cheeks, trying to make the man understand that this was definitely not what he wanted.

“Oh you are ever so eager, my beautiful prince.” the man breathed, making Loki's stomach lurch violently. If he had eaten anything, he was sure he would have thrown up. Panic so strong it made his chest strain arose in him as he felt a hand grip his hip, forcing him to stay in place, the grip bruising.

Screwing his eyes shut once more, he prepared for the pain he knew would come in just a few moments. But nothing happened. He heard a gurgling sound behind him, and suddenly he was free, cold air hitting the exposed skin. Pulling up his pants as quickly as he could, he whirled to find his brother behind him, tightly grabbing the warrior's neck, choking him as he hung in the air.

“Thor..” Loki whispered, his words so soft he could barely hear them himself. His brother did not turn to look at him, and for the first time in his life he was grateful that his brother did not give him any attention. The look on the thunderers face was frankly scary, his eyes burning with anger, teeth bared, brows knitted. 

“You dare force yourself on a prince of Asgard?” he growled out. The man's hands were tugging at the hand that was firmly wrapped around his neck, obviously struggling for breath, not able to speak. Loki swallowed hard as he watched the male's face slowly turning purple. Thor was going to kill him, choke the life out of him if he didn't stop soon.

Loki rushed forward, tugging at his brothers arm, trying to pry those strong fingers off the man's throat, pleading with his brother to stop this, to let the man go, but Thor didn't seem to hear him. Desperately clawing at his brother's arm, he begged his brother to think, to stop this madness. Finally, Thor turned his face toward his brother. Seconds passed before the man's, now unmoving, body was dropped to the floor.

The trickster quickly looked at the man, relieved that he seemed to be alive. Thor hadn't killed him. His brother didn't murder a man for him. Just when Loki though the horror's of tonight would be over, he felt a bruising grip on his arm, and then he was pulled away like a doll, stumbling as he tried to keep up with his brother's long strides, swallowing hard as the thunderer bellowed at the guards to take the man to the dungeons.

The sorcerer didn't dare to speak, his silver tongue feeling more like led as he let his brother lead him not too gently to the blonds room. The doors were opened and he was shoved inside, stumbling and hitting the floor, his knee's aching as they connected with the stone floor.

“Are you happy now, trickster?!” Thor roared, slamming the door shut, towering over his smaller brother, making no attempt to help him up. And so Loki stayed on the floor, not wanting to upset his brother any more, scared what would follow if he did. “Are you happy with the result of your stupid, attention seeking game, brother?! Is this really how low you would sink before simply asking for my attention?!”

Fuck it. Loki thought, scowling up at his brother. Whatever would come from his snide remark, no matter how much would hurt him, how hard he would beat him, he would not stand for the words being tossed at him.

“Do you really thing this is what I wanted?” he spat, swiftly moving to stand. “I wanted to make you jealous, not almost get raped against a tree!” 

“JEALOUS?” Thor roared, dropping his hammer to the floor, grabbing Loki by the collar of his tunic. “You are a fool! You have no need to make me jealous! You can come and ask for my attention, brother! I am tired of your games, of your silver tongue, and your lies! What if I hadn't been there to save you, once again?! What would you have done if that man had had his way with you?!”

“You are the fool!” Loki roared back, feeling the anger rushing through his body, a thick, black substance filling them as he glared at his brother. “The only reason I came was because you begged me to! You did not take no for an answer! If anything, it was your fault that any of this happened!”

Suddenly Loki was back on the floor, his cheek being pressed to the floor by a too strong hand at the back of his head. He couldn't hold back a whimper at the pain, fearing that his skull would crack from the sheer pressure it was forced to take.

“Do not blame me for your own stupidity, brother.” Thor hissed, kneeling over Loki's cowering body. “Do not dare to shove off the responsibility for your actions. You should have known better than to take a strange man into the gardens with you, where no one could save your pathetic ass. But that is what you do best, is it not brother? Shove off everything to others, so you may remain in the delusion that your life is so unfair. Do you enjoy your misery, brother of mine?”

“If you had just paid attention to me for five minutes I wouldn't have done any of this, you big oaf!” Loki groaned out, finding it difficult to speak as his face was crushed up against the floor. “You wanted me to come and then you abandon me! And how would the golden prince of Asgard even start to understand what I feel?! You are selfish, selfish, brother, for you only see yourself! You have no right to speak to me about troubles you will never have!”

Thor roared, gripping Loki by his hair, yanking him up from the floor, turning him to force the trickster to look straight into the thunderers face. They both scowled at each other, neither willing to give the other an inch on their argument. 

“Have words betrayed you once more, brother?” Loki spat, his fingers curling into fists at his side as he was forced to look Thor in the eye. 

“Your arrogance and incapability of socializing like a normal person have taken my words from me, brother.” Thor finally replied. “Is it so hard for you, Loki, to come to me? You could have just joined me if you wanted my attention. I thought you were enjoying yourself.”

“Enjoying myself?” Loki spat, feeling the grasp on his hair lightening, and he was finally able to pull away from his brother, taking a step back from his antagonizing brother. “I was forced to listen to the ramblings of an old man while you were happily eating and drinking with your friends! You of all people should know I despise feasts! And yet I came, for you! I dressed nicely, for you! And what did I get in return?!” 

Thor sighed, moving to sit on the cushioned chair next to the fireplace, and suddenly Loki felt just as weary as Thor looked. He was tired, tired of fighting, tired of their constant bickering. Tired of the entire situation.

“I am sorry.” Thor finally said. “I should have been more attentive. I did not realize it was such a burden to you, nor did I realize you felt abandoned by me.” 

Loki snorted, moving to stand at the window, staring blankly out into the night, his arms wrapped around his hips in a pathetic attempt to warm himself. His entire body felt cold, sadness and exhaustion creeping into his bones.

“You are the shining prince of Asgard Thor. You are what I never will be. And I will always have to beg for your attention. It is only when I pull away that you come after me, when you finally realize I have slipped from the tips of your fingers. I am tired of this game.” Loki closed his eyes, tightening his arms around his lithe body. “You say I play games, brother, but in truth, I play games because you leave me no other choice. And I am tired of it.”

“What are you saying?” Thor asked quietly, too quietly. Loki shrugged, not daring to look at his brother. Was he really going to do this? Was he going to end this? He swallowed. He couldn't do this anymore. Loki, the god of mischief and lies, the trickster, was accepting his defeat.

“I am saying that this is doing nothing for me, Thor. That I am tired. Tired.. no.. exhausted from chasing after you at all times.” Loki took a deep breath. “Whatever we have, brother, whatever the last weeks have made us. It isn't working. I see this now.”

“Brother. Do not do this.” Loki could hear Thor rise from his chair, heavy steps moving toward him, and then he felt a hand touch his neck, where Thor had left an angry mark, had claimed him, weeks ago. It felt like an eternity since then. “I am sorry I have mistreated you, I am sorry for forcing you to such desperate acts. But do not turn me away, brother.”

Loki closed his eyes, willing the tears that were threatening to fall to retreat, to let him do this with some dignity. He moved away from his brothers touch, putting more space between them. He couldn't feel his brother's touch against his skin, couldn't feel his warmth, or he knew he would be lost. 

“I have no choice.” Loki whispered, his voice breaking. “You leave me no choice. I am breaking, breaking more and more with every second that passes by. I thought I was lost when you came to me on the rainbow bridge, I thought I knew real pain. I was wrong.”

“Then let me change! Give me a chance to better myself, Loki.” The thunderer pleaded, moving closer to his brother that only pulled away from him once more. “Do not do this, do not take this from us.”

“Can't you just let it be?” Loki breathed, closing his eyes, turning his face away from his brother. “Can you not give me free, brother? Even if you better yourself, even if we work things out. You are to be king. You are to marry a maiden, and have children, and you will be happy. And I will be left to stand by your side, watching. Is that what you want for my future?”

“I will wed no one, brother. I care not what father says, I care not what is expected of me. And if I am to be banished to midgard, or even jotunheim. I will not leave you alone.” Thor replied forcefully. A bitter laugh arose from Loki's throat.

“You know not what you say, brother. You know not what you promise.” he sighed, running his hands over his face. Never had he felt this hopeless. 

“I know exactly what I promise.” Thor answered, moving to stand in front of his brother. “There is a reason I avoided you tonight, brother. A reason why I did not seek you out at the feast.”

“And what reason would that be?” Loki asked wearily. He just wanted to sleep. He did not want to hear another word from his brothers mouth, did not want to discuss their situation. He wanted to undress, and lay in his bed, bury his face in the softness of his pillow and let sleep take him. 

“I was nervous.” the unexpected reply made Loki face his brother, a quizzed look on the sorcerer's face as he quirked a brow. 

“Nervous?” Loki asked, tilting his head to the side slowly, green eyes staring into blue. “Why were you nervous brother?”

“I am now old enough to look for a wife, as you have pointed out yourself.” Thor said slowly. Loki watched as Thor pulled something from his pocket, a small golden chain, hung with the seal of Asgard, and engraved with Thor's personal mark. Each person from Asgard had a mark of their own, a way to show their victory in battle, and lay claim on another. Loki's breath caught in his lungs. “I was given this by father when we were both just children Loki. Just as you have received one of your own. And you know what they mean.”

No. Loki swallowed, moving back from his brother. 

“Stop this madness, Thor.” Loki whispered, staring at his brother. His emotions began to rise, anger, disbelieve, shock, and such unbelievable joy.

“Tis not madness.” Thor answered, moving forward, grasping his brother's wrist, and holding it firmly. “I may never be able to wed you officially, Loki. But that does not mean that you are not mine. That I haven't claimed you. That I..”

“Don't.” Loki pleaded. If he heard his brother say those words, if he let himself listen, he would be lost forever. Lost in his brother, lost in his love for him, his want and need, and he would never recover.

“That I don't love you. For I do, brother. With all my heart.” 

Loki closed his eyes, choking on the air in his lungs as the tears started to fall. He felt the cool metal of the bracelet be moved over his hand, securely placed at his wrist. A strangled sob escaped him. 

“Why do you weep, Loki?” the question was gentle, much too gentle, and as he felt his brother's hand at his cheek, he could not help but cry harder. And suddenly he was being embraced, embraced in a way he never thought he would be. He was loved by the most perfect being in all nine realms. He was loved.

“Stop your tears, brother.” Thor soothed, pressing a kiss to the tricksters temple, holding him gently against his chest. “Does my proposal not make you happy?”

“..It makes me ecstatic, brother, Thor.” Loki whispered, looking up at his brother, the tracks of freshly spilled tears marking his pale skin. 

“Then why do you cry?”

“They are tears of joy, you oaf.” Loki muttered, gently pulling away from his brother. “Wait here.” He said before moving over to one of his many shelves filled with books. Pulling one out, he opened it, his hands running over the silver chain lying flat between the pages. Never had he thought he would give this to anyone. 

Moving back to his brother, he looked up at him, whispering quietly to himself to make the bracelet larger, so that it would fit over his brothers broad hands and lay comfortably against his wrist. Thor simply watched his brother with silent awe, waiting patiently for Loki to now lay claim on him. And when he did, the thunderers grin broadened. 

No more words were wasted. Thor's lips laid themselves onto his brothers, kissing him with such gentleness it made Loki want to weep again. Small hands tangled into his brothers hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Clothes were quickly thrown to the floor, and were forgotten just as quickly. 

Skin against skin, Thor pulled his brother onto his bed, laying him beneath his tall form, running a hand over the unbelievable soft skin. Never had anyone looked at him with such adoration, and it made the tricksters heart clench. Oh how beautiful his brother was, how kind, how perfect. Soft kisses were planted onto every inch of his skin, from his toes to his head, making him squirm and moan. His brothers touch was the sweetest he could ever imagine.

The fear he had felt while the other had touched him, had tried to claim him, was washed away. All he could see was his brother, and the silver bracelet that hung at his wrist. Never had their coupling been so gentle. There was no desperation, no rush, just love, and acceptance, and sweetness.

He could feel Thor's fingers preparing him, could feel his entrance be stretched more and more, wider and wider, until finally he knew he was ready to accept his brother into his body.

“Please Thor.. please..” Loki whispered, thrusting his hips against his brother. “Take me. I..” he swallowed harshly, biting his lower lip before going on. “I love you. I need you.”

Thor smiled down at him, that sweet, sweet smile that made Loki feel like the sun was rising after a long night of darkness and cold. He felt warm, safe, and oh so loved.

“Enough.” 

~~~*~~~

One word. Just one word made them both freeze. Slowly, Loki moved his gaze from his brothers face to the door. And there he stood. 

Their father.

“Enough.” Odin said quietly. Loki felt as if the warmth he had just felt was being drained from his body. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. All he could do was stare at his father, eyes wide with shock, skin paler than it had ever been.

“Father, I-” Thor started to speak, but he was silenced as Odin lifted his hand. 

“Get dressed. Come to the throne. We will talk then.” And then the Allfather left, leaving behind his two sons.

“Loki.” Thor breathed, turning back to his brother, gently caressing his skin. “It will be alright. Come, brother. It will be alright. I will protect you. Cover yourself, and let us see what father has to say.”

The sorcerer was numb with fear, but he nodded, trusting his brother's reassuring words as he slipped from the bed, moving to gather his clothing and dress himself. When they had both finished, Thor took his brothers hand.

“No need to hide it anymore.” he said quietly, giving his brother a halfhearted smile that Loki could not return. But he gripped his brother's hand, holding tightly, as if he was holding on for his dear life. And together, they walked to face their father.

~~~*~~~

Loki knew immediately that something bad was coming their way. They were not alone. Guards, their mother, Lady Sif and the Warrior's three were standing next to the Allfather, and by the looks on their face whatever was to come was going to be bad.

Loki swallowed, fighting his impulse to simply turn and run, run for his life. Because that was what he might lose. His life. But he stood beside Thor, trying to seem confident, to keep his head held high as they made their way up to their father.

Thor knelled, and Loki mirrored his actions, hanging his head, staring at the floor. 

“Come to me, Thor.” Odin said quietly. Thor turned to look at Loki. He could read doubt in those blue eyes as clear as day. But he nodded, telling his brother to do what he was told. Angering Odin would not make anything better. So the thunderer stood, making his way to his father. 

“My boy.” The Allfather said, gently laying a hand on the blond's shoulder. “What has he done to you?”

In that second, the Warrior's three lurched forward. It all happened much too fast, and yet so slow. Loki felt himself struggle against their grips. But they were firm, holding his arms in place as a muzzle was strapped to his face. His words had been silenced. 

He could hear Thor's roar and he looked up, his eyes searching for the man he loved, the man that had silently vowed to love him until the end of time. The bracelet was ripped from his arm almost painfully by Lady Sif. Loki wanted to scream, wanted to curse her until she dropped dead to the floor.

He looked for Thor, but the god of thunder was no where to be seen. His distant shouting could be heard. They had taken him away. They had taken his love away from him. In a sudden outburst of rage, he could feel the magic inside him pulse, and suddenly his arms were free, the Warrior's three laying motionless on the floor.

Loki didn't care if they were dead of simply unconscious. No one would take Thor away from him. The god of thunder was his. He made his way to follow Thor, to seek out his lover when he felt a hand wrap around his neck.

The Allfather himself was now next to him, and Loki could feel the magic drip from his body. He struggled. He tried. He tried to free himself, to go after Thor, but his father's grasp was too hard, too powerful. Odin himself was constricting the sorcerer's magic, his strength. He was but a child in his fathers hands, weak and inferior.

“You are banned from Asgard for enchanting your brother, and forcing him to lay with you, Loki Laufeyson. Your magic will be taken from you. And you will spend the rest of your life in midgard, where you can cause no harm.”

The words rang so clearly in Loki's ears that his head hurt. Laufeyson? Midgard? This had to be a bad dream. Just a bad dream.

With a loud crash the door flew open, and he could see his brother struggling to keep the many guards off of him, fighting them to get back to his brother. Desperation clawed at his heart, and he reached out, reached out for the man he loved. He wanted to scream his name, wanted to call out to him, tears running down his cheek, meeting the cold metal of the muzzle that pressed too tightly into his flesh.

“Loki!” Thor roared, another wave of guards crashing into the god of thunder, keeping him from the trickster. A strong arm wrapped around Loki's waist, and he was being pulled away. Loki screamed, screamed as loud as he could, but no sound passed through the metal meant to keep him silent.

Thor was reaching out for him, battling the guards as much as he could as they clung to the thunderers arms and legs, his waist, even his neck. They were being pulled apart, further and further. Loki screamed, he squirmed, he trashed about in his fathers steel like grip, but the gap between them was growing. 

“LOKI!” 

Thor's voice broke the tricksters heart, as he struggled even harder to get back to his love, to free him from the guards that were holding them back, to kill each and every one of them. How dare they hurt him? How dare they try to keep them apart?

The pain washing over him was overpowering, more and more tears spilling from his eyes as he cried out for his love, as he fought his father, as he lost Thor out of his sight, being pulled from the hall.

No! he pleaded, but his desperate begging could not be heard. His father pulled him away, quickly, mercilessly. Loki fought, oh how he fought, how he slammed his fists against his fathers arm, digging his nails into the armor of the Allfather, screaming at the top of his lungs as tears dripped onto the floor.

“Heimdall!” Odin bellowed as they reached the bifrost. “Open it. Send him to midgard. Don't let him return.” 

Loki's last hope was the man holding the sword. He looked at him, pleading, begging with his eyes. But to no avail.

The bifrost was opened. 

“Loki!” 

Thor! Loki's head snapped to the entrance he had just been dragged through, fixing his gaze on his brother. He looked battered and spent, but he was here, and he would save him, he would save him!

Hope blossomed in his heart, the warmth returned, they would not be separated, they would stay together-..

And then Thor fell. Slowly, he fell to his knee's, and onto the floor. Not moving. Behind him stood Lady Sif, her sword in hand. She had hit him from behind, like a coward. Knocked him unconscious.

He was not going to be saved.

“You will not return. Your spell will break when your magic does. And Thor will be free. You will never see him again. And your perversion will be forgotten, just as you will be, Laufeyson. In time, you will be forgotten.”

Those were the last words Loki heard before he was tossed into the bifrost, never to return to Asgard or his lover. 

He would be alone. 

Forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki sighed as he looked at the calender that was laying on the small bedside table. 5 years. 5 years since he had been banished from Asgard. 5 years since he had seen Thor. 5 years since he had felt the warming sun of the other realm on his skin. 5 years. 

Groaning, he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he tried to get rid of the sleep that stuck to them. His body ached, and he was not ready for another double shift at the diner. But if he wanted to keep his tiny little apartment with the bare walls, not fitting much more than a bed, a tv and a small cooking area, he would have to get to work. Pulling his body from his comfortably warm bed, he stepped onto the cold tile floor. Whatever this building had been before, it had been turned into a building of small apartments for those that worked hard and earned almost nothing.

The bathroom was cold, but Loki welcomed the bite of the freezing air, waking him and helping his head to clear. Stepping into the shower, he decided to not waste his hot water for a nice morning shower, but rather save it up for when he came home. His muscles would need the warmth.

Covered in goose bumps he got out, blindly grasping for the towel he had taken with himself, granting his exhausted eyes a few more minutes of blissful peace. While he dried his body, he thought about the many things that had happened the last 5 years.

The first year he had spent on the street. The winter had almost killed him. His home back then had been an abandoned building on the outskirts of town, all broken windows and mold. But it was better than sleeping in the snow, and when he was lucky, he found enough wood to make a fire, after the daily hunt for food. 

The summer after, he had witnessed an old lady being robbed by some man, and had stepped in. It had earned him a bloody nose, but he had somehow managed to chase the man off, and the elderly woman allowed him to stay in her house, in exchange for housework and conversation. Now that Loki thought about it, it had been the best time he had spent on this blasted planet.

But much too soon, the woman had passed away, and as her children that hadn't visited her once while she was alive had sold the small house, and Loki was on the streets once more. It was by chance that he had walked into the diner he now worked at. He had wanted to ask for some old food, something they would normally throw away. But the woman behind the counter had quickly seen the misery the raven hair man was faced with, and being the kindhearted woman she was had served him a hot coffee and soup to help fend off the cold of the coming winter.

She had offered him a job as a waiter, telling him right off the bat that she wouldn't be able to pay him much, but that he would at least be able to afford a small place to stay and some food. Loki took the job. 

And ever since he had worked at the diner with Elisabeth and John, the owners, day and night. They couldn't afford another waiter, and so Loki had to work almost non stop, only going home when he felt he was going to pass out from exhaustion. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. He had always been thin, but now his cheek bones stood out almost pitifully, his eyes looked too big, his lips too thin. But I'm still alive. He thought as he brushed his teeth.

Turning from the mirror he slipped into his clothes, old worn jeans and a thin, worn out t-shirt. He couldn't afford to pay a bunch of money for clothes, so whenever he needed something, he would walk to the other end of town and buy his clothes from the second hand store there. Mostly black and green things. Memories of a home he used to have.

It was the bad habit of smoking that somehow managed to swallow up all his money. Despite buying the cheapest tobacco and papers, making his own cigarettes and not sharing, they still were his biggest cost. But Loki couldn't survive without the biting of the smoke in his lungs, the somewhat bitter taste that settled in his mouth after a smoke, and if he had to pick between food and more cigarettes, the latter always won.

Rolling a cigarette, he made his way out of his home, locking the door behind him, and making his way down the stairs. It was summer again, and he could leave his jacket at home. The diner was only a few blocks away, just enough time for the first cigarette of the day. 

“Morning John.” he called as he entered the diner, flicking his cigarette onto the street behind him.

“Morning Loki. You ready for another shift?” the taller man called back from the kitchen.

“Do I have a choice?” Loki joked, walking to the back of the diner, grabbing the belt with the small pocket attached to it, that he used to keep the wallet it. The diner was frequented by anyone that worked in the area, because the food was good and the prices were low. The rest of the customers were passer by's, or tourists. Loki was always busy at work, aside of those few peaceful moments in the morning where he could drink a cup of coffee, and if he was here early enough, have a small breakfast. 

Slowly, the diner started to fill up, and Loki sighed. “Here we go.” he muttered to himself, before plastering his most convincing smile onto his face and started to work.

~~~*~~~

 

“Thor, stop this insanity!” Odin roared, looking down at his son from the golden throne he sat in so comfortably every day. 

“Insanity?! This is insanity?!” The thunderer roared back, sending yet another table crashing against the wall. “You expect me to simply sit idly and watch as you pick a bride for me? After what you have done?”

“I saved your life, you foolish boy.” Odin grunted, slowly rising from his throne as he made his way down to the blond man. “And you will wed one of the maidens that have come here today. If you will not pick, then I will.”

“No.” Thor spat, his brows furrowed. “I will not wed anyone. I will not give you a heir. May the line of our family die out. May Asgard chose another to be their King! I will not be part of your wicked schemes.”

Odin ran a hand over his face, shaking his head slightly in defeat. He would never get Thor to marry any of these women if he did not sooth the god of thunder. And then indeed, their family tree would die. 

“A trade, then.” Odin said quietly. 

“And what could you trade me father?” Thor scoffed, turning to look at his father. “What could you give me that would make me give in?”

“Loki.” Odin answered. Thor's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open. Was his father finally giving in? Would he be allowed to bring the man he loved home? Would he finally get to be with his brother once more?

“I will grant you 24 hours once a year. To spend as you wish. The bifrost will be open to take you where ever you wish. In return, you will wed a maiden, and you will produce a heir.” Odin continued, making his way up to the throne once more, sitting down slowly. “That is my offer.”

Thor swallowed. One day. Just one day to spend with the man he loved. 

“Grant me 48 hours for the first visit. And I will agree.” Thor answered. Odin sighed, before nodding his head and waving a hand. 

“Be gone, you petulant boy. Heimdal will send you to your beloved brother. If you do not return, I will come to get you. You cannot hide. Remember that.”

But Thor was already on his way to the bifrost.

~~~*~~~

 

Thor could barely contain his joy. After 5 years of his father keeping him away from Loki, after 5 years of everyone trying to convince him that he had been bewitched, or just gone mad, after 5 years he would finally be able to hold his lover close again.

Given, only for 48 hours until next year. But Thor knew this was the best he was going to get. That this was his only chance to see his brother, to hold him, to kiss him. To make sure that his brother was alright. 

Oh how he had longed for this moment, how he had yearned for it. His heart was hammering against his chest with such force he felt it would break through his bones and skin any second. He was going to see Loki.

Months he had fought with his father, tried to escape, tried to get to his brother, but Odin had somehow always managed to be just one step ahead of him. If was then that Thor realized just how powerful his father was. Nothing that happened in Asgard went unnoticed by him. 

But none of that mattered, not anymore, not now. He was going to see Loki.

“Heimdal!” he hollered as he reached the bifrost. “You heard what father said, did you not?”The keeper nodded, already standing in position to open the bifrost. 

“Send me as close to him as you can.” Thor requested as he stood, ready to be brought to his brother. 

“Be back where I sent you, my prince, and be on time.” Heimdal said, before thrusting his sword downward.

~~~*~~~

 

Loki was out back, inhaling the delicious smoke of a cigarette, exhaling slowly as he savored the taste. He had finally had the time for a break. He had already been working for 7 hours, and this was the first chance to sit and rest his feet. Oh this day was going to be endless.

It wasn't until the clouds darkened more and more that he lifted his head, squinting slightly to see what was going on. The day had been beautiful, warm, with a blue sky. So where were all these clouds coming from?

There was only once explanation, only one thing that would form clouds this way, and Loki felt his heartbeat speed up. But no, that was impossible.. throwing his cigarette onto the ground, he rushed into the diner and out the front door, staring up into the sky as the clouds darkened, turned, and there it was. 

The brightness of the flash of light was almost blinding and Loki had to quickly shield his eyes with his arm, struggling to keep them open, but forcing himself to see who exactly had been brought here by the bifrost. 

“Loki, what the hell is going on?!” Elisabeth screamed from the diner, but Loki didn't respond. Holding his breath, he waited for the light to fade, to reveal who had made the long journey. Where they here for him? Or was it just a coincidence that they had arrived so close to where he worked?

And then the world around him faded.

“Thor..” he breathed, watching as his brother turned his head, searching for something, someone.. and finally found what he had been seeking. Loki didn't even realize that he was running toward his brother, but he was suddenly wrapped up in a almost crushing embrace.

“Loki.” the taller man whispered, holding his little brother close to his chest, showering the top of his head with kisses. Loki could not hold back his tears, could not stop from weeping against his brother's chest as he held him close. 

“Loki?” John called, and the sorcerer turned to look at his boss. 

“I-I'm coming.” Loki called back, suddenly aware of how many people were staring at the odd couple and the markings in the floor. 

“Stark Enterprise.” he said loudly so that everyone could hear, and suddenly everyone was nodding, obviously pleased with this explanation. Tony Stark was known for his eccentric invention and that he liked to toy around with them.

“Come.” Loki said, pulling Thor into the diner, sitting him down at the only empty table, and sliding in next to him. He still had 10 minutes of his break.

“You look ill, brother.” Thor said quietly as they sat next to each other, raising a hand to the pale cheek of his brother. 

“I look tired, Thor. I work a lot.” Loki answered, leaning into the touch. “I'm not ill.”

“You work here?” Thor asked quietly, looking around the diner, watching as Elisabeth served the customers. “Is life treating you well?”

“As well as can be expected.” Loki answered, wrapping a small hand around Thor's, running his thumb over the thunderers knuckles. He was overwhelmed, overwhelmed that his brother was here, that he was touching him, holding his hand. Looking up into his beautiful face. The thunderer was smiling at him, blue eyes sparkling just the way they used to. Leaning down, he stole a kiss from the tricksters lips.

“You taste different.” he breathed against Loki's lips as he broke the kiss.

“Its the cigarettes.” Loki mumbled back, before leaning up to kiss Thor again. 

“Boys, keep it clean!” John called from the kitchen, making Loki jump and pull back, his cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

“Sorry.” he called back, reaching up to touch Thor's cheek. But his brother took hold of his hand, running his own, rougher fingers against the pale skin.

“Your hands look more like mine now.” the thunderer said disapprovingly, before looking at Loki's face once more, his expression filled with worry. “You are so thin...”

“You worry too much. I'm alright.” Loki answered, glancing at the clock. His break was over, he really needed to get back to work.. but Thor was here, and he didn't want to leave his brothers side.. but he also needed the money. Despite Thor being here, he knew he wasn't going home. He was still in exile. And he always would be. Whatever Thor was doing here, he wouldn't be staying.

“I need to get back to work.” he said, smiling apologetically at his older brother. “I'm sorry..   
can you wait?” Thor nodded slowly, glancing at the clock as well. 

“How much longer do you need to work?” Thor asked quietly, still holding onto his brothers wrist. 

“Couple more hours. It depends on how many people will be here.” Loki said, slipping out of the booth, forcing his brother to let go of his hand. “I'll ask John if I can.. go home a little sooner okay?”

“Hurry then, Loki. We do not have much time.” Thor replied quietly, looking up at the trickster, eyes clear, but filled with sorrow. Loki nodded, already having expected something like this. 

Loki couldn't concentrate for the rest of the evening, but luck was on his side. It quieted down only hours later, and John sent him home early. Eagerly hanging up the belt and counting the money, the sorcerer was finally done. 

His body ached, but he couldn't care less. Thor had patiently waited, keeping his eyes on his brother the entire time, watching him like a hawk. When Loki was finished, he stood and offered his brother his hand.

Loki took it, holding it tightly, as tightly as he could, scared that if he let go for just a second, Thor would disappear, would be taken from him again. It was a thought that made Loki cringe with pain. They didn't speak as Loki lead the way to his home, vaguely remembering the mess the place was. 

“Up here..” he said quietly as he led his brother up the stairs, unlocking the door and holding it open for his brother to enter. 

“This is where you live?” Thor asked, disbelieve all to clear in his voice as he stood in the middle of the one room apartment, looking ridiculously big in the small space. The floor was littered with dirty clothes Loki hadn't cared to clean yet, and he quickly started picking them off the floor, throwing them into the hamper.

“Yes. Its small but its all I need.” Loki said quietly. He felt ashamed, ashamed of what had become him. He had once been a prince, and now? He turned to look at Thor, shrugging lightly. “Its.. its fine, Thor.” 

“Oh brother.” Thor shook his head, stepping forward, once more embracing his brother tightly. “What have I done to you.”

“You have done nothing to me.” Loki whispered, looking up at his brother, smiling ever so gently. “It was worth it.” 

“Was it?” Thor questioned, looking around the small room once more. “You deserve to be dressed in silk, and served. Instead you are serving others.” 

“It was worth it.” Loki breathed, capturing his brothers lips in a kiss that allowed no protest. “Every second with you was worth much more than I could ever put into words.” 

Thor sighed, pulling back from his brother, looking down at him with such pain painted onto his face that Loki would have given his life to erase it, to take away whatever was hurting his brother, to make him smile as he used to.

“I am here.. because father and I have come to an agreement.” the god of thunder said slowly, eyes searching his brothers face. 

“An agreement?” Loki asked quietly, his heart lurching into his throat. Was he, after all, going to go home? Was he going to get another chance? Was he going to spend his life with his brother, despite everything that happened? “What kind of agreement?”

“I may see you for two days now. And one day a year after that.” Thor answered, his hands placed firmly at his brothers hips, as if he was trying to stop him from escaping. Loki swallowed. Whatever was going to be said now, he knew it would break his heart. “In return.. I am to be wed, and produce a heir with my wife.” 

Loki blinked. It took him seconds to realize what his brother was saying. Thor would marry. He would bed his wife. He would have a child, maybe more than one. His brother would be married. 

“I see.” he whispered. Pain arose in him, hot and bitter, swallowing up everything else he had felt at Thor's arrival. One day a year traded for the knowledge that Thor would now never be only his. That he would be with a woman while Loki was banned, doomed to live his long life in a place that would never be home.

“It was the only way, Loki.” Thor said, pulling his brother against his strong body, burying his nose into the unruly black hair, closing his eyes. “I could not resist. Father knew if he gave me you, I would agree to everything. That I would do anything in the world if it just meant I could hold you.”

“Father is a smart man.” Loki replied, screwing his eyes shut as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. 

“A cruel man.” was the only answer he received. It seemed like they spent hours just standing, embracing each other, silently grieving. Grieving for each others pain, the loss of their freedom. Grieving for the things that had happened in the past, and would happen in the future. 

Loki slowly pulled back, grasping his brothers hand, pulling him onto the small bed that protested as it was weighed down by two men instead of one. Loki paid it no attention, laying next to his brother, staring into those blue, blue eyes. 

“A cruel man indeed. But I will see you. Once a year. And that is better than never seeing you again.” he whispered, leaning in for a kiss, pressing his thin lips to his brothers, savoring the taste of his brother, a taste he had missed dearly. Thor tasted of the sun, of a soft breeze, of light and love. Loki regretted having smoked. He knew that many disliked the taste of cold smoke on their partners lips. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Thor sighed once more, wrapping an arm around his brothers smaller figure, pulling him closer, holding him in his strong arms. “I was going crazy with pain.”

“I thought I was going to die. The first few months, I thought I was going to wither away.” Loki closed his eyes, tears once more pricking at his eyes as he buried his face against the soft skin of the thunderers neck. 

“If you had died, so would I have.” Thor couldn't keep the sadness from his voice, couldn't help all the emotions arising in him. How had they ever gotten here? How had he allowed his father to take his lover from him? Banish him onto this cruel world? His brother deserved to be dressed in silk and served, his every wish fulfilled. And yet here he was, living in a place Thor would not have stuck a dog into, tired and broken. 

Pulling the blanket over them, he looked down at his little brother, seeing how exhausted he was, and it broke his heart. How could such a beautiful being be used for such crude work? 

“Sleep, brother.” Thor commanded quietly. 

“I do not want to waste our time sleeping.” Loki replied, frowning up at his brother.

“I will wake you soon enough Loki.” his brother whispered in return. “Sleep now. I will rest beside you.”

Loki sighed, but he could already feel sleep tugging at him, and reluctantly he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overcome him. 

~~~*~~~

 

“Loki.” a soft voice beckoned the trickster to open his eyes. He felt strangely rested, and as he opened his eyes he was staring into the eyes of his love. A smile appeared on his face. The last time he had woken next to Thor had been so, so long ago.

“Have you slept well?”

“As good as never before.” Loki replied, reaching out his hand to touch his brothers cheek. “You did not let me sleep too long, did you?”

“Only a few hours. Though I wish I could have let you sleep until you were rested.” Thor answered, leaning into the soft touch, pressing a soft kiss against his lovers palm. “The sun is not yet up.”

“I can sleep when I am dead.” Loki said, trying to lighten then heavy mood, but the look he received from his brother quickly silenced him. “Don't look so dour brother. Please.”

“I cannot help it. You are wasting away, Loki.” Thor answered, his voice low, anger evident on his face. “This is no place for you. It is breaking you.”

“I am not breaking, nor am I wasting away, Thor. I am living my life as good as I can.” 

“You deserve more.” Thor whispered. “Much, much more, my love. You deserve silk and gold. You deserve to be carried, for the earth beneath you is not worthy of your feet touching it.” 

“Oh brother..” Loki whispered, his cheeks turning a light pink at the thunderers words. “I deserve much less than that.”

“You deserve everything the nine realms have to offer.” Thor insisted, but finally, a smile crept onto his handsome face, making Loki smile in return. 

“I need to shower.” Loki said, slowly pulling back from his brother. “I probably smell something awful.” 

“Your scent is heavenly.” Thor mumbled, and to prove his point, he ran his nose along his brothers neck, inhaling the scent, making his brother gasp and squirm. Oh how he had longed to touch the slender body next to him. 

Slowly shifting, Thor moved his brother to lay beneath him, looking down at him silently. Loki smiled, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, pulling him to down, their lips meeting in a sweet, gentle kiss, moving against each other, tentatively tasting each other, discovering what they had once known all too well. Tongues met, sliding against each other, dancing at a slow and sweet rhythm. 

Thor sighed into the kiss, his hands moving to Loki's hips, sliding under the fabric that shielded his brothers chest from him, pushing it higher and higher to reveal pale skin, ribs too prominent, making the thunderer wince as he ran his fingertips over it. Breaking from his brothers lips, he pulled off the unnecessary piece of clothing, throwing it onto the floor. 

Lips met again, but their kiss was brief, as Thor pressed gentle kisses over his brothers neck, licking and nipping at his ivory skin, leaving behind small red marks, just as he had in the past. His brother was reacting oh so deliciously to his actions, arching his back, writhing beneath him, sweet sounds of pleasure dripping from his lips.

“Thor...” Loki breathed, fingers tangling into the golden hair, green eyes watching intently as his brother made his way down his body, leaving not one inch of skin untouched. A gasp escaped the sorcerer as hot lips wrapped around his nipples, coaxing them to perk, to harden under the pleasurable assault. Groaning, the raven haired man tugged at his brothers clothing, needing to feel his hot skin against his own.

His wish quickly came true as Thor moved to kneel, discarding his tunic, throwing it onto the floor to join Loki's. And then warm lips were on his skin again, kissing, licking, biting, sending currents of lust through the lithe body, making the younger man moan and squirm, shiver with pleasure.

Reaching the hem of his lover's pants, Thor removed them swiftly, throwing the unwanted fabric onto the floor. Finally, he could see his brother, completely exposed, not able to hide anything from his eyes. Loki had thinned, but his body was just as beautiful as it had been 5 years ago. 

“I love you, Loki.” was all he could say as he looked down at his brother, running callous hands up his sides and along his arms, taking in every detail, every scratch, every birthmark. 

“I love you too.” Loki whispered, leaning up to kiss the most perfect man he had ever met. The only man he would ever love. He arched into his touch, his eyes falling shut, enjoying the caresses he was receiving, his own hands tangled into his brothers hair as his kisses traveled deeper and deeper. 

“Oh...” the moan was soft, surprised, as he felt his brother's lips around his member, coaxing it to life, making it harden. Hips rolling up instinctively, he buried his throbbing length into the slick heat, his fingers tightening in the thunderers hair, tugging at it gently.

It had been so long since he had been touched in this way, and his body was reacting with desperation. He could already feel his orgasm approaching, threatening to end this before it had even started. 

“Thor, stop.. not yet.” he whispered, pulling at his brothers hair, and Thor complied, moving up to look at his brother, smiling at him, his breathing labored. Loki watched as Thor sat up once more, pulling down his pants, freeing his already weeping member.

“May I?” the blond asked as he leaned back down, looking into Loki's eyes.

“Of course..” Loki said, chuckling quietly as he arched his back, pressing his chest to his brothers. “Please do..”

Nodding, Thor brought two fingers to his brothers lips, just as he had in their first night. And Loki quickly accepted them into his mouth, sucking at them, licking over the tips and along their length, making sure that every patch of skin was covered with his saliva. Never had they made love this way. So sweetly. So sorrowful. 

Thor pulled his fingers back, positioning them at his brothers entrance, working him open slowly, taking his time, pressing soft kisses to his brothers neck, his face, and lips. Loki couldn't stop the tears any longer. They rushed over his cheeks as he moaned, writhing under his brothers touch.

He had missed him so much, so much, and now he was here, with him, bedding him. Oh how often he had dreamed of this day. And yet, he knew his lover would soon be gone, off to marry some woman. 

“Hush Loki.” Thor whispered against the tricksters lips, kissing away the tears. “Hush now.”

Loki nodded, biting down on his lower lip, spreading his legs for his brother, silently pleading to be taken, to be claimed by his brother, needing him more than the air to breath. He felt the fingers slipping from his body, and then a familiar warmth between his legs. 

“Thor..” Loki breathed, wrapping his arms around his brothers neck as he pushed his hips downward, urging his brother to go on, to slip into his body. To make him forgot his pain, just for a few minutes. To warm him. To remind him of happier times.

A strangled sob escaped the sorcerer as his brother eased into him, slowly, giving him time to grow accustom to the intrusion. Blinking back the tears, Loki looked up at his brother, smiling, and it was the most beautiful thing Thor had ever seen. Beautiful and bittersweet. 

He pulled back, thrusting into his brother slowly, steadily, angling his hips just as he used to, pulling moan after moan from his brother, watching as the younger man's face twisted in pleasure, leaning his forehead against Loki's.

He continued to thrust steadily. They were in no rush, and he was going to take his time with his brother, give him as much as he could, as much as his lover asked for. Time seemed to stop, the world froze around them. It was just them, together, making love in the too small bed. 

He watched as his brother found completion, watched as his eyes flew open in awe, those beautiful lips forming his name in a silent cry. Loki took him over the edge with him, and he emptied himself into that delicious body. 

And there they stayed, staring into each others eyes, trying to catch their breath, their sweat mingling, exchanging sweet kisses every once in a while. 

It was the annoying ringing of Loki's cellphone that ripped them from their bubble. Loki reached out for his pants as Thor released his body, answering it.

“Yes? .. Oh, hi John... Hes uhm.. yeah.. something like that. Do you think I could have today off?” Loki cleared his throat, running fingers through his hair. “Yeah.. I can work another double tomorrow. Okay, great. Thank you.”

“Another double? What does that mean?” Thor asked quietly after Loki had hung up, placing the phone onto the nightstand.

“Just means I'll work a little longer tomorrow, since I'm taking today off.” Loki answered, smiling at his brother. He hated that he had to lie to his brother, but if he had told him just exactly how long a double shift was, he knew Thor would have forced him to go into work today. “Lets shower.. though I'm not sure we'll both fit into it.”

“You go clean yourself first.” Thor said quietly, sitting at the corner of the bed, resting his head on one of his hands. 

“..You sure?” Loki asked quietly, frowning. Something was wrong with his brother, he could tell by the way the older stared at the opposite wall.

“Yes. Go clean yourself. I will shower after you.” 

“Okay.” Loki didn't want to leave his brother like this, but he needed a shower. His skin stuck with sweat, and he could feel his brothers seed run down his thighs. And so he went to shower, opting to save the hot water for his brother.

~~~*~~~

The rest of their day was spent in bed simply embracing each other or more sweet sex, and then talking and laughing. Just for now they could ignore the world around them. Just for now they could act as if nothing was keeping them apart. Pretend that they would go to sleep next to each other, and wake together the next morning.

But as the hours passed, they both grew uneasy. 

“Its time.” Thor finally said. Loki nodded. 48 hours were almost up. He needed to go back. Heimdal would be waiting for him. Silently, they stood from the bed, slipping into their clothing, making their way out of the apartment.

Loki rolled himself a cigarette, which Thor asked to try. Loki quirked a brow at his brother but handed it over, watching his brother as he inhaled. A coughing fit was what followed, bringing tears to the thunderers eyes, and Loki couldn't help but laugh. And for the last few minutes, he could ignore the pain once more.

When they reached their destination, however, they couldn't pretend anymore. Wrapping his arms around his brothers neck, Loki claimed his lips once more, desperately kissing him, eager to taste him one last time, to inhale his lovers scent so that he wouldn't forget it until Thor returned.

“I love you.” The sorcerer whispered as he pulled back. 

“I love you too.”

“Until then.” Loki said, stepping back so that Heimdal could pull his brother from him, without taking Loki along as well.

“I will see you soon.” Thor answered, confusing his younger brother, but before Loki could even think of a question to ask, his brother was wrapped up in the bifrost pull, and seconds later was gone.

~~~*~~~

Thor opened his eyes. He was back at home. He turned to Heimdal, nodding his silent thank you before moving away from the keeper. He could not trust anyone. Not now. Not with what he was going to do.

His heart was once more beating against his chest violently. His hands were shaking as walked into Loki's room. Nothing had been moved, everything had remained just as it was. Thor had let no one into his brothers room to remove anything. 

Going through his brothers things, he finally found what he had been looking for. Loki's favorite blade. He was going to slay his father with his brothers weapon. Slipping it up his sleeve, Thor took a deep breath to steady himself.

The sight of Loki had shown him exactly what he needed to do. What he had to do to save his brother. His lover. Once Loki was back, Thor could give him back his magic. Loki could use an illusion to great a female, a wife, that Thor would marry. A heir would be produced in some way. All he needed was his brother.

“Thor.” a soft voice called for him. Thor twirled around, facing his mother. They looked at each other in silence for a while. 

“The door to our bedroom will be unguarded tonight. Come when the moon is at its highest in the sky.” 

“..Mother?” Thor asked quietly.

“I know what you plan to do.” the female answered.

“Then why are you helping me? Do you not love father?” Thor asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Your father is not the man I once knew. Not anymore. My son. I have loved you since the moment I held you in my arms. And I knew that I would never love anything as much as my own child. I feel the same for your brother. And when he was taken from me, it broke my heart.” she answered, smiling weakly at her oldest son. “..Loki did not have to be banished. You are not brothers by blood. There was nothing wrong with your love for each other.”

“What are you saying?” Thor asked, his voice shaking. Not brothers by blood? What was his mother saying?

“..Back when your father fought in Jotunheim. He brought back a child, a Jotun child, small for an ice giant, and left to die. Laufey's son. He took him home, to Asgard. And we called him Loki.”

“Loki is a Jotun?” Thor whispered, his hands shaking. Loki was a Jotun. They were not bonded by blood. His father had exiled the love of his life for no reason. Just because he did not want a frost giant as queen. As wife to his only real son. 

“Tonight, Thor. Heimdal will be blind to what will happen.” the female said quietly, before leaving the room, giving Thor time to think as night fell. 

The fact that Loki was a Jotun did not bother Thor. It did not change anything. It explained the coolness of his brothers lithe form, the way he smelled of snow and ice. And Thor found that he now loved his brother even more. 

~~~*~~~

The moon shone brightly through the night as Thor made his way to his parents chambers His hands were shaking. He was going to kill his father, in just a few minutes. 

He stayed in the shadows, making sure that he was not seen. He could not be caught, or he would be sentenced to death, or worse, and he would never see Loki again. The image of his brother, no, his lover waiting for him to come see him in a year, waiting for something that would never happen gave him the strength to keep moving.

This was the only way to be with the one he loved above everything else. He had to dip his hands into his fathers blood. He had to become a murderer.

The doors were unguarded, just as his mother had promised. Thor opened the doors as quietly as he could. His mother was sitting up in her bed, looking at her oldest son, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. And then she slipped out of her bed, watching as Thor moved towards the bed.

Thor looked down at his sleeping father, and for a second, he hesitated. Could he do this? Could he live with the guilt of taking his fathers life? 

And then the image of Loki came to his mind. How pale he had been. How thin. How broken his brother had looked. No, he could not idly stand by as his brother fell apart. Slowly, he pulled the blade from his sleeve, glancing at his mother one last time. She nodded at him.

Thor lifted his arm, taking one last breath before bringing the blade down into his fathers chest, piercing his heart. The Allfather's eyes flew open, rolling around in their sockets, trying to make out his murderer as blood started to seep out of his mouth. Thor leaned to his fathers ear.

“Forgive me, father. But you left me no other choice.” he whispered the last words the Allfather would hear in his life.

And then the king was dead.

~~~*~~~

 

Thor had to wait three days before he could bring Loki home. It was tradition to mourn the passing of a king, before crowning his son. The news of Odin's death had quickly spread throughout the entire of Asgard.

How the king's wife had woken to his lifeless body, how she had screamed for the guards, how the healers had tried to bring him back, but to no avail. The Allfather was gone, and the murderer was no where to be found. Thor was now king. 

“Heimdal.” he said quietly as he arrived at the bifrost. 

“My king.” came the soft reply. “You wish me to open the bifrost to Midgard?”

“Yes. It is time that my brother returns home.” Thor looked at the tall man, blue eyes meeting blind red ones. “He was banished without reason.”

“As my king wishes.” Heimdal answered. And the bifrost was opened.

 

Loki thought he was going to die. Every bone in his body was aching, his head was pounding, and he felt as if he was going to pass out from sheer exhaustion. The diner was full, and this was his third double shift in a row. 

“Loki, order up!” John called, and Loki made his way to the kitchen to gather the plates. “You okay kid? You look horrible.”

“Just.. tired, John.” Loki replied wearily, looking at his boss, mustering up the best smile he could come up with. 

“I know we've been working you hard kid. But you know what, after today, you can take a few days off. Just make it through tonight, okay?” John replied, smiling sympathetically at the male. 

“Thanks, John. I can use a few days of not moving.” Loki smiled, his spirits lifting by the idea of a couple free days. He was just placing the plates at the customers table as the familiar rumble of the opening bifrost caught his attention.

“Stark again.” one of the customers mumbled, not paying it much attention. But Loki stood frozen, watching as the bifrost brought someone to Midgard. Who could it be? Surely not Thor, he would not see him until next year. So who then? Their father?

“Loki. Stop standing around, you're not off yet!” John called from the kitchen, forcing Loki back to the kitchen. His hands were shaking, his breath coming in short gasps. This could only mean that their father was here to kill him. That whatever Thor had done would now cost him his life. But the voice that called his name was not his fathers.

“Loki!” 

Loki's head snapped up, and he was suddenly being hugged tightly to Thor's chest. 

“Thor?” the sorcerer asked, obviously confused, looking up at his brother. “What are you doing here?”

“I am taking you home.” Thor said gently, running his fingertips along his brothers cheeks. “Its time you come home.”

“Loki, what the hell, you can't just let your lover run into the kitchen!” John scolded. “Take a break if you need to, but hurry up, and get him out of here!”

Loki nodded, stupefied, pulling his brother out of the kitchen and out the back entrance, into the fresh air of the soft summer evening. 

“Never again will you have to do this.” The joy in the thunderers voice was all too obvious. “You will never have to work again in your life.”

“Thor I don't understand. Why has father changed his mind?” Loki asked, furrowing his brows. Thor's expression fell, turning serious. 

“...Father is dead. He was murdered.” Loki felt his knee's grow week. 

“M-Murdered? By who?” he asked, reaching out to steady his body against the wall of the diner. 

“The murderer has escaped.” Thor answered, moving closer to his brother. “But you get to come home. Is that not what you wanted? To come home?” 

“Y-Yes of course.. I just.. didn't think it would be like this.” Loki whispered, closing his eyes. He felt nauseous, his stomach lurching, and the sudden painful news forced him to double over, emptying his stomach onto the floor.

“Brother!” In seconds, Thor was by his side, rubbing his back with one hand, holding back the raven hair with the other. 

“S-Sorry..” Loki whispered, whipping his mouth clean with the towel that hung over his belt. “I've not been feeling well.”

“Sit.” Thor commanded softly, moving his brother to sit on an empty crate, kneeling in front of him, looking him up and down. “You are ill.”

“Yeah.. probably a flu.” Loki rasped, disgusted by the taste in his mouth. “..So father is dead. You're king now.. and you're taking me home?”

“Yes.” Thor said, smiling at his brother gently. “You are finally coming home. And when you do. I will wed you.”

“Thor, did you fall and hit your head?” Loki asked quietly. “You cannot wed me. We are brothers.”

“Not by blood.” Thor answered. “Mother told me.. You were not born in Asgard, Loki. Nor were you fathers child by blood.”

“..What?” Loki could feel his stomach lurching again, pushing his brother to the side just in time before vomiting once more. Dry heaves tortured his body, and he was unable to answer John as he came out to see why Loki was taking so long.

“Jesus Christ.” John said quietly. “You, take him home.” 

“He won't be coming back.” Thor said quietly, looking at the man that stood before them. 

“I figured. Just.. take him home.” The door was shut once more. After what seemed like hours, Loki could finally sit up once more.

“..So what am I? Who am I?” he asked, looking at his brother. And then he remembered his fathers words. “..I'm a Jotun. Aren't I?”

“Yes. You were taken from Jotun back during the war.” Thor sighed, standing, rubbing his face. “I did not think it would affect you this much brother.”

“Thor just.. you must realize this is a lot to take in.” Loki answered, shaking his head. “I am.. so happy we are going home.” He offered his brother a smile, and after a few seconds, it was returned. 

“Yes, Loki. We are going home.” 

The sorcerer smiled, slowly rising to his feet, reaching his hand out to his brothers, allowing the taller male to pull him into another embrace. “And we'll be together until the end of our time.” 

“Until the end of time, brother, Loki. Until the end of time.”

The End


End file.
